


Kisses for Hinata

by thugboyfriendnagisa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Anxiety, Bullying, Catboy AU, Childhood Friends, Confessions, Cuddling, Domestic Fluff, Drinking, Drunken Cooking, Established Relationship, First Dates, Fluff, Friendship, Genderbending, Graduation, IF THAT WASN'T OBVIOUS BY THE TITLE, Kissing, Lesbians, Middle School Graduation, Multi, Neighbors, Panic Attacks, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Reader-Insert, Rejections, Rule 63, SO MUCH FLUFF YOU WILL DIE, Sibling Bonding, Siblings, Threesome - M/M/M, Uncles, also pork buns! lots of pork buns!, catboy, hinata sammich, non-con warning in chapter 10, platonic friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-02-11 01:16:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 20,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2047665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thugboyfriendnagisa/pseuds/thugboyfriendnagisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a bunch of one-shots and drabbles about people kissing hinata because he deserves to be hella kissed</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hinata Natsu

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Поцелуй для Хинаты](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4884673) by [Nataliny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nataliny/pseuds/Nataliny)



Hinata is fiercely overprotective of his little sister.

She’s young, only four years old, and Hinata _loves_ her. She’s the most precious human being he has ever come in contact with.

He finds everything she does incredibly endearing, adorable, and he can’t help but gush about the cute things she does for him to his teammates (Kageyama, mostly). The walls in his room are decorated with pictures she sat and drew for him at the dining room table, notes she wrote to him while he was away at school so she could practice her handwriting ( _deer shouyou, tooday i Piked a flowr. mommy put it in a vas. Pleez com home soon. love, natsu_ ).

One night, Hinata was sitting in his room, working on some homework at his desk while Natsu quietly scribbled away in her giant sketchpad with her new pack of 64 crayons that Hinata had bought for her birthday. He vaguely registered a tearing noise and felt Natsu poke his arm. When he turned and looked at her, she proudly held up a picture she had drew for him.

“Look, nii-chan,” she pointed at the two red haired figures, “This is me, an’ this is you. We’re playin’ voweyball!” Hinata grinned widely, observing the brown lines meant to represent the net, and a bright green circle being spiked down by one of the red haired figures, “Look, look, this is you spiking the ball! Like I saw you do that one time! You were like,” Natsu threw her hands down, “PYEWWW! An’, an’, then the ball hit da ground, like,” she clapped her hands, “BOOOOM!” she grinned, one of her front teeth missing, handing him the picture. “Here, nii-chan!”

“Thank you, Natsu,” Hinata grinned, taking the picture, “I’ll hang it up tomorrow afternoon when I get back from school, okay?” Natsu nodded, then yawned widely, rubbing her eye with her tiny little fist. “It’s getting kinda late, huh? Want me to tuck you in?” his little sister nodded, lifting her arms in a silent command for him to pick her up, and he did, her little head resting on his shoulder as he carried her to her room.

Hinata laid Natsu down in her bed (her sheets were covered with blue stripes and construction trucks while her comforter was bright pink with flowers) and tucked her in, and placed a kiss on her mop of unruly red hair. “Good night, Natsu.” He whispered, and she gave him a crooked smile, grabbing at his face and pulling him down to place a sloppy, wet, sleepy kiss on his cheek.

“G’night, nii-chan,” she mumbled, “I love you.”

Hinata smiled softly, his heart so warm and full, and he rubbed his nose against hers. “I love you too.”


	2. Tsukishima Kei

“You know, Tsukishima, you are pretty much the biggest asshole I’ve ever met in my life.”

“Yeah?” Tsukishima snorted, “Well you’re the most _annoying_ asshole I’ve ever met in my life. And the shortest.”

“Hey! I’m taller than Nishinoya-senpai!” Hinata squawked, squirming around on Tsukishima’s back, “Why are you carrying me, anyway? I can walk just fine.”

“Are you saying Nishinoya-senpai is an asshole?” Tsukishima smirked, “And I’m carrying you because Sawamura-senpai told me to. Plus, you cannot walk just fine, you moron. You probably sprained your ankle with all your ‘fwahh’ and ‘gwaah’ bullshit.”

“Whatever,” Hinata huffed, resting his forehead against the back of Tsukishima’s neck, cheeks flushing hotly at being this close to the taller boy.

It had been a few days since he and Tsukishima had interacted. A few days since “The Incident”, as Hinata dubbed it. It was break time and Hinata was going to get a juice box and a milk carton for Kageyama, and he ran into Tsukishima at the vending machine.

“Oh, hey, Tsukishima!” Hinata had greeted, and Tsukishima gave him a look that made him seem like he was constipated, which Hinata assumed that was as close to a greeting as he was ever going to get. “What kinda drink did you get?”

“…Apple juice,” he had mumbled, and Hinata hummed.

“Maybe I’ll get some apple juice. Or should I get orange juice?” he groaned, “I don’t know, getting juice is hard. I might as well get Kageyama’s milk while I’m thinking. Oooh, maybe I should get milk!”

“…Hey,” Tsukishima’s voice had been uncharacteristically quiet, and Hinata looked over to him, “…Do you like anyone right now?”

Hinata blinked, slowly, then replied, “Uh. Not- not really, no.”

“…I see,” Tsukishima muttered, then he turned away as a milk carton hit the bottom of the vending machine with a dull ‘thunk’. “You should get an orange juice.” Hinata watched Tsukishima’s back as he walked away, shouting a ‘thanks’ before stabbing the orange juice button with shaky hands and made a mad dash for Kageyama with flushed cheeks, weak knees and confusion.

After that, Hinata had avoided any kind of contact with Tsukishima. Until he tripped at practice and his ankle felt funny, and Sawamura-senpai ordered Tsukishima to carry Hinata to the infirmary to have it checked out.

“…Hey,” Hinata whispered, “…Why did you ask me if I liked anyone?” Tsukishima _tsk_ ed, turning the corner into the nurse’s office, where Hinata was set down on a cot and his ankle was propped up and iced.

“Get better soon,” Tsukishima mumbled, then Hinata grabbed his wrist, preventing him from leaving.

“You didn’t answer my question,” he said, giving the back of the other’s head a stern gaze.

Tsukishima inhaled deeply, then exhaled, turning around to face Hinata, his cheeks a nice shade of pink. He leaned down, pressing their lips together in a soft kiss.

Hinata’s brain short circuited.

“I asked,” Tsukishima said, hushed, “Because I _like_ you, you insufferable twat.”

“Oh,” Hinata replied, then for whatever reason, he pulled Tsukishima back down to press their lips together again.

‘ _So he won’t call me an insufferable twat anymor_ e,’ Hinata told himself as he grinned into the kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel like Tsukki is a liiiiittle OOC, but i guess that's okay!
> 
> next up is Nishinoya-senpai (/^__^)/


	3. Nishinoya Yuu

Hinata thinks Nishinoya-senpai is the coolest guy around.

He spiked his hair up, and he even had that blonde piece that he bleached himself. He’s the libero of the volleyball team, his reflexes are amazing, and he’s just _so cool_.

One day, Hinata ran into him outside of school and practice. It was at the mall, and Nishinoya had noticed him and jogged over, smacking him on the back.

“Hey, Hinata! Funny running into you, here!” he boomed, grinning all the while.

“Wooow! Nishinoya-senpai, you look _so cool_!” Hinata gushed.

And Nishinoya did look cool. He was wearing a tight pair of jeans, a white t-shirt, and a leather jacket. He looks like a biker from those old movies that they had in America, and Hinata was star struck.

“Really?” Nishinoya asked, grinning even wider, “Thanks, squirt! You don’t look half bad yourself!”

Hinata glanced down at his outfit, just a yellow t-shirt that said “HELLO” in English and some jeans. He doesn’t feel like his outfit is particularly spectacular, but a compliment from Nishinoya makes his face turn red.

“Th-Thanks, senpai!” he stuttered, and Nishinoya grinned at him.

“No problem, kouhai! So, what brings you to the mall today? Let’s shop together!” Nishinoya grabbed the younger boy’s hand, and they began their trek through the mall.

It turned out that Nishinoya was really at the mall for no particular reason other than to people watch, loiter, take pictures of things he thought were cool but could not afford, and eat food at the food court. Hinata had come to the mall to pick up something for his mom, but ended up spending the whole day hanging around with Nishinoya.

They tried on hats and sunglasses then took pictures to send to their teammates, ate a bunch of food court snacks, and Hinata posed in every picture with things that Nishinoya wanted to buy later when he had the money.

“It’s gotten pretty late, huh?” Nishinoya said forlornly, checking the time on his phone with a pout. “Well, we’d better get home! C’mon, short stuff, I’ll walk ya to the bus stop!”

“You’re shorter than me!” Hinata squawked, and Nishinoya laughed, smacking the boy’s back again and gleefully warning him to _shut his trap_ while grabbing his hand and guiding the slightly taller boy towards the exit of the mall.

Keeping true to his word, Nishinoya walked Hinata to the bus stop, but not once let his hand go. Hinata was nervous, his hand was all sweaty, and he was sure his cheeks are a bright red. As they stood at the bus stop, Nishinoya chattering excitedly about practice tomorrow, hands linked together, Hinata exploded.

“D-Do you like me, Nishinoya-senpai?!” he blurted out, and Nishinoya paused in his rambling, looking at Hinata.

“Hah? That’s a silly question. Of course I like you, Hinata. I thought it was obvious.”

“Whuh…Really?” Hinata looked at the other with wide eyes, a pang of hope shooting down his spine.

“Yeah! You’re one of my best friends!” Nishinoya boasted proudly, and Hinata pouted.

“Oh…Yeah. You’re one of my best friends, too.” He mumbled, and Nishinoya grinned.

“Of course! We shorties gotta stick together! There’s power in numbers!”

When Hinata didn’t reply, Nishinoya glanced at the younger boy, finding his face contorted in a grumpy frown. Nishinoya blinked, then realized, _ooooh_ , Hinata probably was talking about a different kind of like, wasn’t he?

“Hey,” Nishinoya said, quieter than before, and Hinata looked at him. Nishinoya had to tug him down a little bit by his hand, but he leaned in a gently pressed a kiss to the corner of Hinata’s mouth.

He pulled away and grinned brightly at Hinata’s surprised look.

“Don’t worry about it, squirt!” Nishinoya boomed, and Hinata gave him a shaky grin and a firm nod.

“O-Ossu!”

They stood, hand in hand, pressed a little closer than before, and waited for the bus to arrive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think about Nishinoya in jeans and leather jackets a lot...
> 
> next is my bae Yachi because there seriously needs to be more Hinata/Yachi like COME ON


	4. Yachi Hitoka

Hinata has no experience with girls.

Well, except his mom. And his little sister. Does Kiyoko-san count?

Anyway, Hinata has no experience with girls.

So when Yachi comes into the picture and becomes a manager for the team, Hinata is excited.

He’s never been able to talk to a girl as easily as he does with Yachi. Conversation flows easily between them. Like… _Fuwahh_! And _Gwahh_!

“Hey, Kageyama,” Hinata pulled him aside during practice, “What do you think of Yachi-san?”

“Uh,” Kageyama paused, thinking, “She is good at taking notes.”

“Is that really all you think of her?!” Hinata cried, and Kageyama shrugged.

“She has blonde hair, too.”

“I know that! Everyone knows that!” Hinata growled, “Are you an idiot?! I asked what you _thought_ of her, not to describe her physical appearance!”

“I don’t know, dumbass,” Kageyama hissed, “I never really paid attention. She’s nice. And cute, I guess.”

“Cute and nice, you guess?” Hinata questioned, and Kageyama frowned. “Well anyway, I was asking because uh… _Hrrrrrm_.”

“Because you what?” Kageyama asked, the furrow in his brown deepening as Hinata’s face contorted in frustration. “What? Because you what? Spit it out, you idiot!”

“ _Because I think I might like her, okay?!_ ” Hinata shouted, and the squeaks of sneakers and the sound of balls hitting the floor of the gym stopped and everyone stared at the two of them.

“Like her? You like someone, Hinata?” Sugawara asked, genuinely curious, a supportive smile on his face. “Are you thinking about asking them out?”

“U-Uh, I, um, w-well,” Hinata stumbled, and Tanaka and Nishinoya jumped in.

“Do you need some advice, Hinata?! Leave it to your senpais!” Tanaka boomed, and Nishinoya grinned, nodding.

“That’s hilarious, coming from you two,” Sawamura said with a teasing smile, “Considering the fact that you can’t even _talk_ to your crush.” Tanaka and Nishinoya crumple down to the ground in an embarrassed puddle.

“Who is it, anyway?” Sugawara cut in, giving Hinata a curious look.

“I-It’s no one! It’s nothing! It doesn’t matter!” Hinata cried, waving his hands dismissively.

“Uh, excuse me,” a tiny voice squeaked, and all of them turned their attention to Yachi, who had come over to the group, “C-Coach Ukai said that you need to stop gossiping and g-get back to practice. Um, please!” the group chorused an ‘okay’, and she grinned, walking back towards Kiyoko.

“She’s shorter than you, too,” Kageyama chimed, and Hinata smacked his arm.

After practice, Hinata took a chance and offered to walk Yachi home.

“O-Oh, Hinata-kun, you don’t have to!” she sputtered, waving her hands back and forth. “Your house is so far from mine! I’d hate to be a bother!”

“It’s fine, Yachi-san!” Hinata insisted, “I wouldn’t have offered if I didn’t want to!”

“W-Well, if you’re sure,” she blushed before she bowed, “Th-Thank you very much, Hinata-kun!”

“It’s no problem!” he replied, and Yachi stood up straight, giving him a grin.

“I just need to get my bag, and then we can get going!” she jogged towards where her stuff was, and Kageyama walked over to Hinata, jabbing him in the side with his elbow.

“You better ask her out, idiot,” Kageyama mumbled, and Hinata frowned.

“I will!” he said determinedly, and Kageyama grabbed his head and squeezed.

“And don’t hurt her feelings!” he growled, Hinata whining in pain.

“I won’t…!” he let out a breath when Kageyama let go, then smiled at him, “I didn’t know you were the overprotective type, Kageyama!”

“Idiot!” Kageyama shouted, smacking him before storming away.

“Bye, Kageyama-kun!” Yachi called, and Kageyama threw a wave over his shoulder, catching up with Sugawara and Sawamura to discuss today’s practice. “Shall we go, Hinata-kun?” Yachi asked, giving him a smile, and Hinata nodded, blushing hotly.

They made idle chit chat along the way, Hinata remembering to ask her about certain problems in his homework that had been giving him some trouble while they were on the train, and Yachi slowly and carefully walked him through the problems, Hinata cheering loudly and making everyone look at him when he finally understood.

“Thanks for walking me home, Hinata-kun,” Yachi said with a smile, tucking her blonde hair behind her ear, “I really appreciate it! And I’m sorry you have to walk all the way back to your house by yourself…”

“It’s okay!” Hinata replied, waving it off with a goofy grin, “I like hanging out with you!”

Yachi’s smile grew wider as her cheeks flushed a soft pink, and Hinata’s smile softened as he stared at her, then before his brain could register it, he was moving forward and wrapping her shorter body into a hug. He felt Yachi tense up, then relax and wrap her arms around him.

“Um, Yachi-san,” Hinata began, keeping her wrapped up in his arms, “I-I walked you home tonight, b-because I have to tell you something…”

“Yes?” she replied, her voice muffled by his shoulder, and he squeezed her, closing his eyes and inhaling.

“I really, _really_ like you, Yachi-san!” he blurted, and he felt Yachi’s fingers dig into his shoulder blades.

They slowly pulled away from the hug, and stared at each other with wide eyes and red cheeks. Yachi took in a determined breath through her nose.

“I really, _really_ like you, too, Hinata-kun!” she yelled, and then barreled forward to press a kiss to his cheek.

She pulled away, bowed and squeaked, “Have a good night!” before rushing into her house and slamming the door.

Hinata stood in a daze before he knocked on the door, and Yachi answered, her face still red.

“Um, does this mean we’re d-dating?” Hinata asked, and Yachi nodded, and Hinata nodded sagely.

“Okay. Good night, Yachi-san. I’ll see you tomorrow for practice.” He turned around and began to walk, then halted, walking back to her, “Can I call you Hitoka-chan now?”

“ _Please_ go home, Hinata-kun! It’s getting late!” Yachi wailed, pushing him away from her front door, and Hinata laughed, leaning down to kiss her cheek softly.

“Good night.” He paused, grinning, “ _Hitoka-chan_.”

“ _Go_!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love Yachi so ding dang much ya'll don't even UNDERSTAND
> 
> also protective!Kags is very important to me
> 
> next up is...well, I'm not sure! Anyone in particular you guys want to see? I had Asahi and Kenma lined up...I might do Kenma next!!


	5. Azumane Asahi

“Asahi-senpai, can I ask you something?” Hinata asked, grinning up at the older and taller boy.

“Sure, Hinata. What is it?”

“What’s it like? Being so tall?”

Asahi paused, observing Hinata’s curious gaze.

“Um,” Asahi thought, rubbing his scruffy chin, “It’s…nice, sometimes! Other times, it’s a little difficult…”

“Difficult? How is it difficult? It seems like being tall would be nice all the time!”

“Ah, well, sometimes I hit my head on things, like the top of doorways,” Asahi explained, “And sometimes I get mistaken as a college student.”

“I get mistaken as a middle school student most of the time,” Hinata pouted, and Asahi gave him a sympathetic smile.

“Sometimes it’s hard because…Kids are afraid of me.” Asahi sighed, “And I like kids.”

“Ah, so you really are a softy!” Hinata nodded, and Asahi chuckled nervously.

“Lots of people think I’m scary and mean, though, since I’m so tall…and because of my beard.”

“I wish I was taller,” Hinata sighed, “Then I could reach the top shelves at all the stores!”

“You could,” Asahi smiled down at him, and then Hinata smiling brightly.

“If I was taller,” he said quietly, his voice quivering with excitement, “I could be the ace!”

Asahi paused, then laughed, ruffling Hinata’s hair and leaning down to meet his gaze.

“While I’m around,” he muttered, “You don’t stand a chance at being the ace.”

Hinata’s cheeks puffed out as he pouted, and Asahi laughed, moving his hand to his shoulder.

“Don’t worry,” Asahi smiled, “Once I’m gone, I’m sure you’ll make a great ace!”

“ _Uwaaaah!_ You…You really think so, Asahi-senpai?!” Hinata’s eyes sparkled as he grinned, and Asahi couldn’t help himself.

He kissed Hinata right on the forehead.

Hinata looked stunned for a moment, but then smiled just as brightly as before, and Asahi smiled right back.

“Woooow, Asahi,” Tanaka spoke up from behind him, grinning evilly, “I didn’t know you were a _shotacon_.”

“Wha-!” Asahi blushed, “I-I’m not a _shotacon_! I-It was a _platonic_ kiss! Like one you would give your little brother, o-or your son!”

“Suuuure,” Nishinoya piped up from next to Tanaka, smirking behind his hand.

“Y-You _guuuuys_!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LOVE FRIENDSHIP
> 
> i think tomorrow i'll post Kenma!! and like before, if you have any requests for any character you wanna see with Hinata (like friendship or relationship) lemme know!! i need some ideas (~^o^)~


	6. Kozume Kenma

“Good morning, Kenma,” Hinata whispered, stretching out with a wide yawn. Kenma whispered a quiet ‘good morning’ to the boy next to him. Sleep just didn’t seem to want to come to him that night (insomnia is a bitch), so he had been playing Animal Crossing and fixing up his town all night.

“Kenma, did you not sleep?” Hinata asked, his voice still raspy and laced with sleep, and Kenma shrugged.

“I’m used to it,” he mumbled, “I’ll just drink some coffee.” Hinata gave him a skeptical look, but squirmed closer and rested his head on the boy’s shoulder, letting out a sigh.

“What did you do with the town?”

“Put in a path,” he replied, “Fixed up my house. Planted some bushes and trees.” Kenma showed Hinata what he did, and Hinata let out a content hum.

“Looks really good,” he said, then his stomach growled. Kenma smiled. “C’mon, let’s make breakfast!”

“Okay.” Kenma agreed quietly, closing his 3DS and plugging it in, following Hinata into their tiny kitchen, listening as Hinata animatedly recalled his dream he had last night. Hinata handed him a couple eggs from the fridge, then pulled out some leftover rice from dinner a couple days ago, and Kenma rolled his eyes and placed the rice in the rice cooker that Hinata’s mother presented them as a housewarming gift, and hit the reheat button.

Ever since moving in together, Kenma couldn’t remember a morning where he _didn’t_ have tamago kake gohan for breakfast. It had become a part of their routine; whenever there was rice and eggs, Hinata’s eyes would sparkle and he would lick his lips and Kenma just couldn’t say no.

While Hinata filled up two bowls with rice, Kenma yawned widely and started the coffee maker. He was _exhausted_ , but since he had a day off, he could always just take a nap.

Hinata set the two bowls of rice on the table, grabbing the two eggs and setting one next to each bowl. Kenma poured two glasses of coffee, then they both sat down.

“Thanks for the meal!” Hinata cheered, cracking open his egg and watching with wide eyes as it dropped onto the heated rice. Kenma muttered his thanks, then cracked his own egg, setting the egg shells aside so he could take a large swig of his coffee.

They ate breakfast in companionable silence, Kenma fighting to keep his eyes open as Hinata happily shoveled his rice and egg combo down his throat. Kenma wished he had at least a quarter of Hinata’s seemingly endless energy, smiling softly as Hinata set his dish down on the table with a contented sigh.

“Delicious!” he cooed, licking stray grains of rice off his lips. He glanced at the clock in the living room (one decorated with little crows all over it, per Hinata’s request) and stuck out his tongue. “Better start getting ready for work.” Kenma nodded, Hinata setting his bowl in the sink and chugging the rest of his coffee ( _sugar and creamer_ , Kenma thought with a snort) and setting it next to the bowl and trudging off to the bathroom, whistling some silly little tune.

After showering and getting ready, Kenma met Hinata at the door, wrapping the shorter boy in his arms.

“See you later,” Kenma mumbled, and Hinata pulled away slightly, smiling up at Kenma.

“Yeah,” he replied, “We’re watching Pokémon tonight, right?” Kenma nodded, “Awesome. I’ll pick up some snacks on my way home.” Kenma nodded again, swallowing as Hinata’s eyelids lowered.

They both leaned forward, their lips meeting in a soft kiss. Kenma’s hand left Hinata’s waist so he could curl it in the soft orange hairs at the nape of Hinata’s neck, making him moan slightly into the kiss.

“I really should go,” Hinata whispered against Kenma’s lips, and Kenma hummed in agreement, kissing him again and again on his lips. Hinata met each little peck, smiling all the while. “Okay, I should _really_ get going now.”

“Uh huh,” Kenma agreed, continuing to kiss Hinata’s lips, and Hinata giggled, then sighed as Kenma licked into his mouth.

“Work,” Hinata mumbled, “I have to go to work.”

“Yes you do,” Kenma agreed again, and Hinata huffed, kissing Kenma one more time before pulling away.

“We can continue this when I get back,” Hinata smiled, leaning in to kiss Kenma again. “I’ll see you later.”

“Of course.” Kenma kissed him again, “Have a good day.”

“Bye, Kenma,” Hinata giggled, placing one last kiss on Kenma’s mouth, then on his cheek. He finally pulled away, albeit hesitantly, and opened the front door, leaving Kenma feeling pleasantly warm, fuzzy, and _tired_ , “I love you.”

“Love you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this morning i was hit with a rousing bout of food poisoning hhhhh
> 
> but at least this chapter made me really happy while writing it!!!
> 
> idk who's up next...there's been mentions of Kuroo, Oikawa, Aone, Sugawara...i might do Aone? i dunno, it's really up in the air right now
> 
> alSO AS A SIDE NOTE I'M REALLY REALLY HAPPY SO MANY PEOPLE ARE ENJOYING THIS WORK!!! like, god bless you. UvU


	7. Aone Takanobu

“Oooh, Aone-kun, do you like pork buns?”

Aone looked down at the smaller boy, then shrugged non-committedly.

“There’s this little store that the team goes to after practice sometimes for pork buns. They’re really good! C’mon, I’ll take you there!”

Aone nodded, following Hinata down the road towards this little store that sells good pork buns.

“So, Aone-kun, when did you first start playing volleyball?” Hinata asked, grinning cheerfully at the taller boy.

“Middle school,” he answered quietly, and Hinata nodded.

“Mhm, mhm, me too!” Hinata replied, “At my middle school, though, they didn’t have a boys’ volleyball team. I started a club, but I was the only member! I got to practice a lot with the girls’ team though!”

Aone felt a little frustrated. He was never really good at expressing himself, or talking. He envied Hinata’s ability to prattle on and on about anything he thought of. The only time Aone remembered talking for longer than a few seconds was when he was selected to read a passage in class.

“…Being on the Karasuno team has been a lot of fun, though!” Hinata continued, and Aone hoped that the boy didn’t notice he hadn’t been listening, “I’m learning a bunch of new things, and Kageyama and I have that awesome quick strike! So what about you, Aone-kun? What’s your favorite part about volleyball?” Aone paused, considering the question, shoving his hands into his hoodie pockets.

“…Blocking,” he finally decided, and Hinata nodded in agreement.

“Yeah, there’s something about blocking that’s like…FWUAAH!! You know what I mean?”

If Aone had eyebrows, one would be raised in confusion.

“…I also like,” Aone added on, feeling his cheeks heat up, “Playing on a team.”

There was a beat of silence between them, Hinata halting in his tracks to look up at Aone with wide eyes.

“Uwaaah! Me too, Aone-kun, me too! Playing on a team is definitely the best part of volleyball!” Hinata shouted, his eyes sparkling as he grinned widely. Aone blinked, this lips twitched up into the slightest hint of a smile. It made Hinata grin wider. “Aone-kun, when you smile, it’s not scary at all! When Kageyama smiles, he gets really terrifying.”

Aone swallowed, his cheeks heating up once again, and he nearly had a heart attack when Hinata grabbed his arm.

“Ah, this way, this way! The pork buns are in here!”

Hinata insisted on paying for the pork buns (“You’re my guest, Aone-kun! It’s no trouble!”), and they sat on a bench next to the shop, Hinata gleefully digging into his pork bun with gusto. Aone took a careful bite, blinking in surprise. He looked at Hinata, who smiled around his mouthful of bun.

“Good, ishn’t it?” he asked, swallowing and licking some crumbs away from his lips. Aone nodded, taking another bite, the two of them sitting in companionable silence as they ate.

“Thanks for hanging out with me today, Aone-kun!” Hinata said cheerfully, his legs swinging back and forth on the bench, “It was nice to get out and do something with someone other than Kageyama or Kenma. Oooh, have you played against Nekoma before? Isn’t their team really cool?!”

“Hinata-kun,” Aone interrupted, and Hinata let out an ‘ _eep!_ ’ looking over to Aone. “…Thank you. For inviting me out. And for the pork buns.”

“Ah,” Hinata smiled, turning his body towards Aone, “Like I said, it was no trouble! Next time you come out, _you_ can pay for the pork buns, if you want to pay me back.” Aone nodded, his cheeks red as he carefully turned his body to face Hinata.

Hinata was so tiny, but his smile was brighter than the sun. It made Aone’s stomach to flip-flops, which he _really_ wasn’t used to. Most people tend to avoid him, since he’s tall and serious and his lack of eyebrows tends to come off as intimidating.

But not Hinata.

“Are you alright, Aone-kun?” Hinata asked quietly, and Aone steeled his nerves.

He leaned forward to softly, slowly, kiss Hinata.

He pulled away, his nerves buzzing and fingertips twitching, and Hinata’s face was _bright red_. He looked at Aone, wide eyed and slack jawed, before he covered his face in embarrassment.

“A-Ah…Aone-kun…!” he wailed, “ _Aone-kun!_ ”

Aone panicked, not really well versed in the art of comforting, apologies on the tip of his tongue, but Hinata launched forward, wrapping his arms around his middle and hiding his face in his chest.

“I-I like you too, Aone-kun…!” he squeaked, his voice muffled by the material of Aone’s hoodie.

Aone blushed brightly, then sighed, stroking Hinata’s hair affectionately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter made me so happy omg. Aone is a big dumb baby!!!
> 
> SO, this week, i'm going on VACATION!! leaving wednesday morning, comin' home saturday evening!
> 
> so since i'm going on vacation, Kisses for Hinata is going on a little baby hiatus. C:
> 
> i think that's all!! see you in a little bit! (/^_^)/


	8. Sugawara Koushi

At some point in everyone’s life, they develop a crush on Sugawara Koushi.

It was just a fact, an unavoidable truth.

Sugawara seemed oblivious to whatever magnetism he had, and continued to break hearts with a simple smile.

“Sugawara-senpai,” Hinata mumbled, fiddling with his fingers, “I have to tell you something.”

“Ah, of course, Hinata! What is it?”

“S…Sugawara-senpai, I think I k-kinda like you!” Hinata blurted, and Sugawara blinked owlishly at the younger boy.

“Oh. I, uh. _Oh_.”

Sugawara wondered briefly if someone in the volleyball club had put everyone up to confess to him, because Hinata was the third volleyball member to confess to him this week (the other two being Kageyama and Yamaguchi…But both of them had quickly apologized the next day and realized it was just a case of ‘the Sugawara curse’, leaving Sugawara confused and a bit hurt).

“Y-You can think about it, if you want! I just wanted you to know!” Hinata stuttered, bowing, “Thank you for your time!” then walked away.

“What was that all about?” Sawamura came up next to Sugawara, watching as Hinata wandered back over to Kageyama to demand he toss to him.

“Uh. Hinata just…Told me he likes me.” Sugawara admitted sheepishly, then turned to look at Sawamura, “Did you make all the first years confess to me? Did you bribe them? He’s the third person to confess to me this week.”

“No, I didn’t! Why would you think I would?” Sawamura asked, feigning a hurt look, and Sugawara rolled his eyes. “Besides, I don’t have to tell the first years to confess to you. Everyone gets a crush on you at some point or another.”

“Ah, so _that’s_ the ‘Sugawara curse’ that Kageyama and Yamaguchi were talking about.” Sugawara hummed, taking the volleyball Sawamura offered him, rolling it between his palms.

“So, what are you going to do?” Sawamura inquired, “Return his affections? Let him down as gently as you can?”

“I’m gonna have to let him down,” Sugawara sighed, his body drooping, “I just…I can’t really look at Hinata… _romantically_. Ugh, I hate rejecting people. Why can’t I just be scary and unapproachable, like Tanaka?” Sawamura laughed, patting Sugawara on the back.

“That look wouldn’t suit you at all, Koushi. C’mon, practice ain’t gonna finish itself.”

After practice, Sugawara recited over and over the way he would let Hinata down in his head. He would be nice, gentle, but firm, ‘Hinata, I don’t like you like that.’ ‘Hinata, I’m sorry, but I just can’t see us as anything more than friends.’

“Hinata!” Sugawara called, stopping the boy who was leaving with Kageyama, “Um, I need to talk to you. Alone?” Hinata nodded in understand, saying something to Kageyama and walking towards Sugawara.

“Yes, Sugawara-senpai?” Hinata asked, and Sugawara took a steadying breath.

“Um, Hinata, I considered your, um, offer from earlier-” Sugawara cleared his throat, “-And, I…I’m sorry, I’m _really_ sorry Hinata, I just don’t see you as anything more than a friend!”

Sugawara braced himself for Hinata’s tears, for the sadness, but instead was greeted by Hinata smiling gently at him.

“It’s okay, Sugawara-senpai!” Hinata replied, “I’m just glad you were honest with me! A-And after talking to Kageyama, I might have realized that…I was also hit by the, ah, Sugawara curse.” He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, his cheeks flushed. Sugawara stared at Hinata with wide eyes, then he smiled as well, breaking out into delighted laughter.

“Oh,” he managed between laughs, “Okay!” Hinata began laughing as well, but his laughter died as Sugawara took his hands in his, then leaned forward to gently kiss Hinata’s cheek, making the other boy blush brightly. “Let’s continue to be friends and teammates, okay?”

Hinata nodded, smiling shakily.

“O-Of course, Sugawara-senpai!”

“C’mon,” Sugawara, tugged Hinata along, “Let’s catch up with the others and get some pork buns!”

“O-Okay!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO EVERYONE I HAVE RETURNED FROM VACATION! i had a wonderful time and i got to relax and tan on the beach and buy a bunch of cute new clothes from torrid so LIKE HELL YEAH
> 
> also i would like to apologize if you expected them to be in a romantic relationship, IDK, LIKE, I COULD SEE IT HAPPENING, BUT...I AM LIKE INCAPABLE OF WRITING SUGAHINA???? I AM SO SORRY. i could only write them being friends.....................orz
> 
> idk who's gonna be next, so far i have Oikawa, Kuroo, Yamaguchi and Kags in the line up...i kind of want to write Yamaguchi because he is a precious little babu
> 
> buT YEAH I DUNNO as always leave some suggestions for a character you'd like to see kiss Hinata on his face!!


	9. Inuoka Sou

“Hey, Shouyou!” Inuoka smiled as Hinata jogged over to him, bending over to rest his palms on his knees so he could catch his breath.

“S-Sorry I’m late!” Hinata gave the other boy a sheepish smile, “The train got delayed, and then I thought maybe I should walk here…But it’s really far away, so I decided to wait for the train, and I didn’t have a signal so I couldn’t text you-“

“Whoa, whoa, slow it down!” Inuoka laughed, patting Hinata’s shoulder, “It’s alright, man. I don’t mind if you’re late! I, uh,” he rubbed the back of his head, smiling, “I just got here a few minutes ago, because I accidentally fell asleep. So it’s okay! We were both late!” Hinata paused, and the two of them stared at each other before they both burst into laughter.

Inuoka and Hinata had been seeing each other for a couple months now. After bonding over ‘nyoom’ and ‘zoom’-ing, they had begun texting each other regularly, and during the summer training camp, Inuoka had quietly suggested that they go out. Hinata agreed, equally as quiet, and spent the rest of the training camp sneaking sidelong glances and hooking their pinkies together under the dinner table.

Now that training camp was over, it became harder and harder to see each other. They had been planning this meeting for a few days, and now that it was actually happening, both of them were jittery and couldn’t stop smiling at the other.

“Hey, Sou, carry me!” Hinata cheered, grabbing at Inuoka’s shoulders, and bouncing up and down.

“Alright, alright,” he relented, bending down slightly so Hinata could hop onto his back. Hinata giggled happily into his ear, his arms wrapping around Inuoka’s neck as Inuoka’s hands held Hinata leg’s up under his knees. Hinata was warm, but not too heavy, and he chattered excitedly as they made their way to the movie theater.

During the movie, both of them enthusiastically shoveled popcorn into their mouths, oohing and aahing at the explosions in the action movie they had decided to see. After the movie, they went out for dinner at a little ramen joint they had found, chatting through mouthfuls of noodles.

Soon, much too soon, they both had to head back home, and Hinata pouted when they arrived at the train station, reaching over to tightly grip Inuoka’s hand.

“I wish we could hang out more,” Hinata mumbled, squeezing Inuoka’s hand, and Inuoka gave him a sympathetic smile, squeezing back.

“Me too,” he replied quietly, turning to face Hinata, “I’ll miss you.”

“Yeah,” Hinata blushed, looking down at his feet, “I’ll miss you, too.”

Inuoka looked around, then leaned down to catch Hinata’s lips in a kiss, which the shorter boy returned happily. It was slow and sweet, their lips parting and closing like they were trying to whisper something but couldn’t, and when they pulled away, Hinata’s face was flushed a lovely shade of pink, and his pupils were blown wide. Inuoka had to control himself from attacking his boyfriend right then and there, but he did pull him back in for another quick kiss.

“Next time,” Inuoka whispered, “Next time, we’ll hang out somewhere where there’s not a lot of people.”

“Yeah,” Hinata replied, giving Inuoka a wobbly smile, “Next time, let’s be alone.”

After one more kiss, Inuoka saw Hinata off with a smile and a wave, Hinata waving back and blowing Inuoka a kiss. Inuoka pretended to catch it and put it in his pocket, and Hinata laughed, getting onto the train.

Yeah. Next time, they will _definitely_ be alone.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have a feeling Inuoka and Hinata would actually be a LOT louder then how i depicted them...AH WELL.
> 
> a couple of you had mentioned Inuoka, and i was like "yeah cool" and then i forgot, and then someone mentioned it again and i was like "OH YEAH...yeah cool"
> 
> SO I WROTE IT
> 
> my list grows! Oikawa, Kuroo, Tanaka, Yams, Kags...i might do Oikawa! but every time i say i'm gonna write one person, i end up writing a different one...OTL
> 
> so we'll see what happens! ALSO! THANK YOU! VERY MUCH! FOR LEAVING KUDOS AND COMMENTS! i'm like, afraid to reply i'M SO SHY AND i just want you to know that i kept like all of them in my inbox...and i read them when i'm writing the next chapter...fufufu...you're all so nice.......


	10. Oikawa Tooru

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> little non-con warning: Oikawa does not explicitly ask Hinata for consent to kiss him

Hinata had interacted with a lot of volleyball players in his time. Some of them that started off scary, had turned out to be really nice, and some of them had started off scary, and _stayed_ scary.

One of those people was Oikawa Tooru.

The Grand King of Aobajousai, beloved by all the girls, was really, truly _terrifying_.

That’s why when Hinata found himself cornered in the bathroom during a practice match, he really _did not_ know what to do.

“Ahh, Karasuno’s littlest crow!” Oikawa crooned as he sauntered in, giving Hinata what seemed like a cheerful smile, “What was your name again? Shouyou? Is it alright if I call you Shou-chan?”

“Uh-“

“Perfect! Shou-chan it is!” Oikawa decided, smiling even wider and making Hinata even more uneasy.

“Grand King-” Hinata stumbled, “Er, Oikawa-kun-”

“Oh, Shou-chan, no need to be so formal! We’re friends, aren’t we?” Oikawa’s smile fell to a smug smirk, “You can call me Tooru-chan if you’d like.”

“Um, n-no, I’m okay with Oikawa-kun,” Hinata replied, fiddling with his hands, “O-Oikawa-kun, did you need something?”

“ _Need_ something?” Oikawa feigned a hurt look, resting his hand over his heart, “It hurts me to think that you would assume that I’m cornering you in this bathroom because I _need_ something.”

“…So _do_ you need something, or…?” Hinata asked after a moment of silence, and Oikawa laughed, a delighted and dark sound that sent chills down Hinata’s spine. He tensed as Oikawa moved closer.

“Actually, Shou-chan,” Oikawa began, quietly, “I _do_ need something.”

Oikawa moved in even closer, making Hinata inhale sharply, trying to take a step backwards but running into the wall. Hinata looked up at the taller boy, who was still smirking predatorily, and Hinata raised his hands to try and push him back, but his hands simply clutched at the fabric of Oikawa’s jersey as he stared wide eyed at Oikawa.

Oikawa ducked his head down to Hinata’s level, then brought his hand up to brush his bangs away from his forehead, Hinata squeezing his eyes shut in fear.

His eyes opened back up again as he felt Oikawa’s lips press a gentle kiss to his forehead.

He stood perfectly still, his hands desperately clutching Oikawa’s shirt as Oikawa’s lips moved downward, placing gentle kisses on his eyelids, the tip of his nose, both of his cheeks. Oikawa’s lips were like a branding iron, leaving Hinata’s skin burning in their wake, and although his brain was throwing up red flags, telling him that there was something _wrong_ about this, but he couldn’t bring himself to push Oikawa away and try to escape.

Then Oikawa kissed him on the lips.

Hinata squeezed his eyes shut as Oikawa’s lips worked over his own, slowly, softly, and when Oikawa’s tongue poked out to run over his lower lip, he gasped, Oikawa’s tongue sneaking inside of his mouth.

Hinata let out the tiniest of moans, his hands releasing their death grip on Oikawa’s shirt and moving upwards to wrap around his neck. He felt Oikawa smile, then felt hands trail down his sides, moving him even closer to Oikawa.

Oikawa pulled away, and Hinata’s eyes fluttered open to see Oikawa smiling brightly at him.

“And that, Shou-chan,” he whispered, pulling away from the other completely, “Was all I needed. Ta-ta for now!” he waved, then strode out of the bathroom, like nothing ever happened.

Hinata stood there in a daze, then sunk down to the floor.

“What,” he murmured, “Just happened?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa is a piece of trash
> 
> idk why i had Oikawa randomly assault Hinata in a gross bathroom but i mean............Oikawa is gross anyway so it seems like something he'd do
> 
> UM, ANYWAYS, YEAH!!! I have, Kuroo, Yams, Kags, and Tanaka in the line up...um!!! so!!! idk who i'm gonna do next. kinda wanna do Tanaka.
> 
> HMMM. well, as always, leave suggestions of people you wanna see kiss Hinata!! and oNCE AGAIN, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL YOUR PRAISE AND KUDOS. i'm just. (/□＼*)・゜


	11. Tanaka Ryuunosuke

Tanaka wasn't exactly sure when it had happened, but he had become pretty protective of Hinata.

Maybe it was the way the boy called him “Tanaka-senpai” when he wanted something or when he wanted to get Tanaka pumped up before a match, or maybe it was the way Hinata was so amazed when Nishinoya did a rolling receive (“ROLLING THUNDER, RYUU, IT’S CALLED _ROLLING THUNDER!!_ ”). Maybe it was the way that Hinata was easily intimidated, and he would grab onto Tanaka’s jacket while trying to hide behind him.

Either way, he bristled when he overhead Kageyama call Hinata a dumbass.

It was a typical occurrence, which happened every two minutes that the two of them interacted, and it never bothered Tanaka before. He bit back the “ _You’re_ the dumbass!!” building up in his throat, and focused on spiking the ball over the net.

After practice, Hinata bounced over to him, grinning brightly.

“Tanaka-senpaaaai,” he cooed, “Let’s get some pork buns!”

“Good idea, Hinata!” he grinned, because a pork bun actually sounded really good, and so did time with Hinata.

…Not that anyone needed to know that last bit.

“Ryuu-chan, you’re so sweet, taking your boyfriend out for pork buns!” Nishinoya teased, batting his eyelashes, “If I call you Tanaka-senpai, will you buy me a pork bun, too?”

“Noya-san,” Tanaka sweetly smiled at him, “ _Shut the fuck up._ ”

The team approached the Foothill Store, and the whole team got an order of pork buns before everyone parted ways, Hinata staying back with Tanaka for a little bit.

“I don’t like when Kageyama calls you a dumbass,” Tanaka blurted, looking down at the ground, “You’re not a dumbass. You know that, don’t you?”

“Of course!” Hinata moved closer to Tanaka, their arms brushing as he gleefully ate his pork bun, “I’m used to Kageyama’s insults. Ninety five percent of the time he doesn’t mean it, anyway.”

“…Yeah,” Tanaka sighed, “Guess it was kind of dumb of me to get mad, huh?” Hinata looked up at him and smiled sweetly, moving in front of him so he could hug him, nuzzling his face into Tanaka’s chest.

“It’s okay, Tanaka-senpai!” Hinata rested his chin on Tanaka’s chest, grinning at him, “I like it when you’re protective of me! It makes me feel nice and safe!”

Tanaka blushed hotly, shoving the rest of his pork bun into his mouth and shoving his hands into his pockets.

“Good, I guess,” he muttered, glancing around before he leaned down to press a quick kiss to Hinata’s lips.

“Noooo, Tanaka-senpaaaaai,” Hinata whined, “More. I won’t be able to see you this weekend, so give me a better kiss! Like the ones in the movies!”

“In the movies?” Tanaka asked, smirking and ruffling Hinata’s hair in both of his hands, “You little brat! Fine, get ready, your senpai is about to give you a kiss _better_ than in the movies!”

Hinata squeezed his eyes shut in anticipation, pursing his lips and Tanaka chuckled, moving his hands down from Hinata’s soft hair down to his cheeks, swiping his thumbs across the apples of his cheeks, the skin soft and warm, and he leaned in.

Hinata sighed happily, pressing his lips back against Tanaka’s. He liked when Tanaka kissed him deep and slow like this, they didn’t get to do it very often, and Tanaka was really good at it. He hummed appreciatively as Tanaka’s tongue slid against the seam of his lips, and he parted his lips, letting the older boy inside. Their tongues battled for a while, but ultimately Hinata let Tanaka control the kiss, his tongue sweeping against the roof of his mouth.

When Tanaka pulled away, Hinata smiled lazily at him, giving him a quick squeeze.

“Way better than the movies,” he mumbled, and Tanaka rolled his eyes, pressing a kiss to Hinata’s forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TANAKA FEELS REALLY OOC TO ME IN THIS AND I AM A LITTLE BIT ASHAMED OF IT OTL;;;;
> 
> also i couldn't stop thinking about how Hinata hid behind Tanaka when Aone was glaring at him and Tanaka looked down at him like "boy, wtf r u doin"
> 
> UM! i have the next chapter written! i actually wrote it before i wrote Tanaka! and i am really proud/ashamed of it!
> 
> UM OK, SO MY LIST. Kuroo, Yams, Kags, and then you guys suggested Sawamura, Lev, Ushijima, Kiyoko, Bokuto and Akaashi! 
> 
> but i already have the next chapter written. and i'm really proud of it, so today might be a two-fer-one day! BECAUSE I JUST REALLY LIKE THE NEXT CHAPTER AND I HAVE NO IDEA WHY but if you guys wanted, i could post it today! what do you think???
> 
> ALSO! I AM CRYING! BECAUSE! YOU GUYS! ARE JUST SO FREAKING NICE TO ME???? AN D I AM JUST???? i love coming to AO3 and seeing how much you guys are loving this body of work, it just means so much to me, and i feel so horrible that i just never reply to your messages, BECAUSE I AM JUST SO SHY, AND I'M SO AFRAID I'M GOING TO SAY SOMETHING STUPID AND AURRAHGAHGAHGHAHHHHHHH
> 
> BUT PLS KNO that i read every comment, and i keep it in my inbox, and i just sit there and re-read them and blush and giggle and die because wow you're so nice to me like help


	12. Bokuto Koutarou & Akaashi Keiji

“Isn’t it a little too hot for this?” Akaashi asked in exasperation, and Bokuto grinned at him.

“Nonsense, my dear Akaashi! It’s never too hot for body worship!” Bokuto smiled down at the boy in his lap, “Isn’t that right, Hina-chan?”

Hinata swallowed nervously, looking at the two boys crowding him. His back was pressed against Bokuto’s front, and Akaashi sat in front of him, in between his spread legs, looking as unimpressed as ever.

He didn’t really know how he got caught up in this situation. All Bokuto said was, “You wanna see something cool?!” and Hinata obviously replied, “Yeah, Bokuto-san, yeah! What is it?!”

Then he ended up in a supply closet, alone and confused, with Bokuto. Then Akaashi opened the door and sighed, asking, “Bokuto, _really?_ ”

And here they are now. Sitting on the questionable supply closet floor, Bokuto smiling and Akaashi looking from Bokuto to Hinata.

“Hey, Hinata,” Akaashi began softly, touching the boy’s knee, “If you…If you don’t want to do this, you don’t have to.”

“Yeah, Hina-chan!” Bokuto added, “We’d never do anything you didn’t want us to!”

Hinata looked from Bokuto to Akaashi, and Akaashi offered him a gentle smile, and Hinata blushed.

“Um…I guess…N-Nothing below the belt!” Hinata decided, then tacked on, “Please.”

Akaashi looked from Hinata to Bokuto, and Hinata felt Bokuto’s chin brush the top of his head as he nodded, then Akaashi moved in.

He cradled Hinata’s cheeks gently in his hands, leaning in to press soft kisses against his lips. Hinata squeezed his eyes shut, letting out a muffled ‘ _eep!_ ’ when he felt Bokuto’s hands start rubbing up and down his sides.

He gasped when he felt Bokuto’s lips brush against the sensitive skin at the back of his neck. Akaashi took advantage of this, sweeping his tongue into Hinata’s mouth, making the younger boy moan.  He heard Bokuto’s gleeful chuckle, pushing his t-shirt to the side so he could nibble and kiss at the skin of Hinata’s shoulder. Akaashi pulled away, letting Hinata catch his breath, but continuing to pepper kisses on his face, his cheeks, the other side of his neck, he even took one of Hinata’s hands (that had been desperately clutching Bokuto’s knees) to kiss each fingertip, the back of his hand, his calloused palm.

“Hina-chan is so _cute!_ ” Bokuto cooed, admiring the nice purple bruise he left on Hinata’s shoulder, kissing back up his neck again, grinning at Akaashi, “Isn’t he, Keiji-chan?”

“Mhm,” Akaashi agreed, “He absolutely shines on the court, even though he’s so small.”

“D-Don’t call me small!” Hinata whined, biting his lip as Akaashi began kissing his way up his arm. He felt Bokuto take his other hand in his, and he pressed a kiss on the back of it, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

“Akaashi, switch with me!” Bokuto demanded, “I want a turn to kiss Hinata!”

“Alright,” Akaashi pulled away, helping Hinata maneuver himself so he was facing Bokuto, who grinned excitedly at him.

“Kiss me, Hina-chan,” he crooned, tapping his lips playfully. Hinata licked his lips, wrapping his arms around Bokuto’s neck and leaning in to nervously peck Bokuto on the lips.

He felt Bokuto’s breath on his lips as he let out a huffy chuckle, pulling Hinata in closer so he could kiss him back, slowly. Bokuto was a tad bit rougher than Akaashi (he really liked using his teeth, didn’t he?), but Akaashi’s gentle touches and kisses along the nape of his neck balanced Bokuto out.

“A-Ah…B-Bokuto-san!” Hinata whimpered, his hands clutching Bokuto’s shirt as the other ran his teeth over his neck.

“Ahh, I’m kind of bummed he said nothing below the belt,” Bokuto sighed wistfully, “I really wanna see all the cute faces Hina-chan would make…”

“Bokuto,” Akaashi warned, giving his leg a quick pinch as he continued to kiss along Hinata’s neck and shoulders, “Respect Hinata’s wishes.”

“Yessir,” Bokuto replied, and Hinata whimpered as Bokuto kissed him again.

Then the door to the supply closet opened.

Hinata jerked away from Bokuto, only to land in Akaashi’s lap.

“There you are,” Kuroo said, like he _didn’t_ just walk in on Hinata making out with Bokuto while Akaashi attacked his neck, “It’s time for dinner. Stop harassing that poor youth.”

“We weren’t harassing him, Kuroo!” Bokuto insisted, “It was _consensual!_ Akaashi and I made sure of it!”

“That’s all good and well, I suppose,” Kuroo began to clean his ear out with a finger, “But it’s dinner time. And I know you two,” he pointed at Bokuto and Hinata, “Do _not_ want to miss dinner.”

“This is true,” Bokuto agreed, nodding sagely, and Akaashi rolled his eyes.

“C’mon,” he said softly, helping Hinata to his feet, “You alright?”

“Y-Yeah,” Hinata stuttered, nodding, “Um. It was…fun?”

“Of course it was, Hina-chan!” Bokuto grinned, kissing Hinata’s cheek sloppily, “We should do it again sometime! Akaashi and I are really good at sharing.” He winked, and Hinata blushed.

“I can vouch for them on that one,” Kuroo added with a smirk, gesturing them out of the closet, “C’mon now, you ruffians. Dinner tiiiiime.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> now if you will excuse me i will escort myself out *crawls into trash can next to Oikawa*
> 
> I.........HAVE NO EXPLANATION FOR THIS? it just............cAME TO ME. after i wrote it, i was like, "yanno, it would make more sense if Akaashi was Kuroo instead." but then i decided i did not give any fucks. so.
> 
> OK, MY LIST...Kuroo, Yams, Kags, Sawamura, Shimizu, Lev, and Ushijima!
> 
> yesterday was like, really productive for me writing wise, and i got like, three chapters done. O: so you'll see what i've got in the next few days! HEHEHEEHEHEHEHEE *disappears into the shadows*


	13. Shimizu Kiyoko

“C’mon, just a phone number!”

“Th-There are people waiting for me…So if you’ll excuse me-“

“After you give us your number!”

“HEEEYYYY!!”

Kiyoko jumped slightly as Hinata appeared in front of her, his arms outstretched to protect her from the creeps currently trying to harass a number from her. She felt a wave of relief wash over her as Hinata began to push her away from the scene.

“Sorry, that’s my lunchbox! We’ll leave quietly…” he said, pushing gently at her backpack. The pressure was gone, and Kiyoko turned around to see one of the sleeze-balls toss Hinata carelessly to the side, asking about what kind of phone she had.

“Hinata…!” she called, then took a step back as Hinata jumped in between her and her attacker.

“’SCUSE ME!” he yelled, effectively taking attention away from Kiyoko.

“Sh-Shimizu-senpai is our precious manager…so…” Kiyoko raised an eyebrow, but huffed another sigh of relief as the conversation shifted from her to volleyball.

The two of them watched as the team walked away, and Hinata let out a breath he didn’t realize he had been holding.

“He…He gave up on your number, Ki- Shimizu-senpai…That’s good…” Hinata stuttered, and Kiyoko sighed, smiling.

“I kinda feel like I should apologize for that. But thank you. Here’s your lunch box.” She handed it to him, and he took it nervously. “The wrapping on it is cute.”

“Wh-! It…Natsu, my little sister, she wrapped it!” he explained nervously, and Kiyoko smiled at him, putting a hand on his back and pushing him forward.

“C’mon, we better get back to the others.”

They headed back, Hinata keeping his pace at Kiyoko’s side, glancing around for any other would-be predators, determined to protect her, and Kiyoko smiled fondly.

“There you guys are!” Nishinoya called, and with everyone safe and sound, they begin the trek back to the bus.

“Oh, Hinata,” Kiyoko stopped him with a hand on his shoulder, and he looked up at her with a curious smile, and she smiled and leaned down to press a gentle kiss to his cheek. “Thank you very much for protecting me. I appreciate it.”

“…Ye…! I! Ah! Y-Yes, Shimizu-senpai!” he blurted, and she smiled again, patting his head and catching back up to the group.

Kiyoko rolled her eyes as she heard Tanaka and Nishinoya begin to yell at Hinata, congratulating him and scolding him for getting a kiss from her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BASICALLY ME COPYING CHAPTER 105, AHOY
> 
> but literally when someone mentioned Kiyoko i was like "yes this is what must happen bc it didn't happen in the manga"
> 
> OKAY, MY LIST! Kuroo, Yams, Kags, Sawamura, Lev, Ushijima, and Terushima! WHEW, my list is getting long! but i finished one, and i'm working on another from that list!
> 
> you can keep leaving suggestions below! anD ALSO...y'all need to stop saying you love me..............bc it's making me rly embarrassed...............i love you, too................weeps


	14. Yamaguchi Tadashi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a little heads up, Yamaguchi has a couple panic attacks in this, and if that's triggering to you, please proceed with caution!!!

Yamaguchi’s heart is beating far too fast.

The walls feel like they’re closing in on him, his vision is blurry and fuzzy around the edges, his hands and legs are shaking, and all he lets out is a small hiccup before he’s sinking down to the floor.

“Yamaguchi?!” he heard someone yell - Sugawara, maybe? - And suddenly he’s being crowded by people, and that made him shake harder, his breathing becoming more panicked as he tried to push everyone away.

He can’t breathe, he can’t breathe at _all_ , and it made him more panicked, how could he tell them to back off when he couldn’t breathe or speak?

“ _Hey!_ ” Hinata shouted, pushing everyone back, “Hey, hey, give him some space! Back up, _back up!_ ”

Everyone obeyed, giving Yamaguchi a lot of space, but still staying close enough just in case he needed help.

“Hey, Yamaguchi,” Yamaguchi focused his unsteady gaze on Hinata’s face, and Hinata smiled at him, “Hey, hey, it’s okay. You’re gonna be okay. Alright? We’re gonna do some breathing okay? Just breathe with me, Yamaguchi.” Yamaguchi swallowed, nodding jerkily, allowing Hinata to take his hands. “We’re gonna start by breathing in through our noses, and out through our mouths. Okay?” Yamaguchi nodded again, gripping onto Hinata tightly as he followed Hinata’s lead by inhaling through his nose, then exhaling through his mouth.

They continued to do this until Yamaguchi’s breathing regulated, Hinata quietly encouraging him and smiling and rubbing circles onto the back of his hands with his thumbs. When Yamaguchi finally felt his heart rate go down, he inhaled through his nose, then out through his mouth, his eyelids drooping.

“There you go,” Hinata cooed, “It’s okay, Yamaguchi, you’re alright. Feel better now?” Yamaguchi nodded, still continuing to breathe as Hinata directed him, and Hinata stayed with him until he stopped shaking.

“Hinata,” Sawamura spoke up, “How did you…?”

“Ah, my mom has panic attacks sometimes,” Hinata explained, giving Yamaguchi’s hands a squeeze, “So I learned how to help when someone is having one.” He looked back to Yamaguchi, smiling brightly. “You did a really good job, too! I’ve never had someone cooperate with me so quickly.”

“Y-You seemed to know what you were doing,” Yamaguchi replied quietly, feeling extremely tired, “I…I think I should go home.”

“That’s fine!” Sawamura nodded, “Tsukishima, are you going to go with him?”

“I-It’s okay! Tsukki doesn’t have to!” Yamaguchi insisted, “I…I’ll be okay on my own.” Sugawara frowned.

“Are you sure, Yamaguchi?” he asked, mother-hen instincts kicking in, “I’d feel a lot better if someone went with you…”

“I’ll go with you,” Tsukishima said, “It’s no trouble.”

“O…Okay…” Yamaguchi mumbled, feeling guilty that everyone had to stop and take care of him, “I-I’m sorry for interrupting practice…”

“It’s no trouble, Yamaguchi.” Hinata gave him a soft smile, “We understand.”

Yamaguchi walked home with Tsukishima right next to him, and he felt nervous. He had never had a panic attack around other people before, he usually had them in the confines of his bedroom, where no one would have to worry about him. To the best of his knowledge, this was the first time Tsukishima had ever seen Yamaguchi have a panic attack.

“..Ts-Tsukki, I’m sorry,” Yamaguchi blurted, keeping his gaze on his shoes, “I-I’m sorry for having a panic attack in public!”

“What?” Tsukishima asked, “You…You don’t have to apologize for something you can’t control.”

“No…Well, I mean…It’s just…” Yamaguchi stumbled, fidgeting and fumbling with his fingers, “It’s just, you’ve...you’ve never seen me have a panic attack, have you?”

“…Once,” Tsukishima replied quietly, “Once, when we were younger…You had one…and it was really bad. I had to get your mom, because I didn’t know what was happening…”

“…Oh,” Yamaguchi breathed, “…I…I don’t remember…”

“It’s okay,” Tsukishima mumbled, “I guess…It had been so long since I’d seen you like that…I didn’t know what to do today, either…”

“I-It’s alright, Tsukki!” Yamaguchi cried, waving his hands back and forth, “I…I guess it’s good that Hinata was there, then…”

“Yeah,” Tsukishima agreed, smirking, “Looks like the little shit was finally good for something. For once.”

“Tsukki!” Yamaguchi scolded, pushing the boy playfully as he laughed.

The next time Yamaguchi has a panic attack, it’s in the locker room.

Everyone had already left and gone to practice, leaving Yamaguchi to shiver and shake and huff out frantic breaths on his own.

Or, so he thought.

“Yeah, hang on, I think I left my - Yamaguchi?” he jerked his head to the left, seeing Hinata quickly approaching and straddling the bench Yamaguchi was sitting on, taking Yamaguchi’s hands in his and turning him to face Hinata, “Hey, it’s alright. It’s okay, we’re gonna do the same thing we did before, okay? Remember? In through our noses, out through our mouths.”

Yamaguchi followed Hinata’s instructions, clutching his hands desperately, then he remembered why he had the panic attack in the first place, then his breathing became erratic.

“H-Hina-na-ta I ca-can’t-!” he choked, and Hinata shushed him, giving him an encouraging smile.

“Of course you can, Yamaguchi! It’s alright, you’re gonna be okay, but you have to breathe, nice and slow, okay?” Yamaguchi choked on his tears, clenching his eyes shut as he desperately tried to regulate his breathing like Hinata was gently coaching him to do.

Once he finally felt himself calming down, he felt his whole body crumple, his head resting on Hinata’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry,” he rasped, “That’s twice you had to help me now.”

“It’s alright, Yamaguchi,” Hinata reassured him, then he wrapped his tired form into a hug, “I’m glad that I was here to help you.”

“Thank you,” Yamaguchi sighed, feeling so _tired_ , the sudden adrenaline rush from having his heart beat too fast leaving him, and he curled closer to Hinata, craving the positive physical contact to soothe his traumatized psyche. “I’m sorry.”

“That’s okay,” Hinata replied quietly, “Did you need me to walk you home?”

Yamaguchi shook his head, and Hinata nodded his understanding, giving Yamaguchi a squeeze.

Hinata paused as he felt Yamaguchi press a gentle kiss to his cheek, dangerously close to the corner of his mouth.

“…Thank you.” Yamaguchi squeaked, hiding his face in Hinata’s shoulder. Hinata blinked rapidly before grinning widely, rubbing his cheek against Yamaguchi’s hair.

“Of course!” he chirped, keeping his arms loosely wrapped around Yamaguchi’s middle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yamaguchi Tadashi is so precious to me
> 
> like..........he truly is my baby......i love him so much........every time he appears in the manga or anime, i just want to hold him....sweet blessed baby boy.........hE MUST BE PROTECTED AT ALL COSTS
> 
> UMM well!! let me begin by saying, that uh, my experiences with panic attacks are very few! also they are very scary!! and when i had them, i had to calm myself down, i had no one to help me...and the one time i didn't even know i was having a panic attack...but the breathing technique used in this chapter is what helped me calm down!! my aunt taught me it for when i got angry or upset. and i guess the experience is different for everyone, so i'm sorry if what i depicted wasn't really accurate! also if i depicted helping someone having a panic attack wasn't accurate, either! (i kinda feel like Hinata is talking to a dog, and not a person...hmmm...)
> 
> MY LIST! Kuroo, Kags, Sawamura, Lev, Ushijima, Terushima, Izumi and Kouji! i think for now, i'm gonna hold off on your requests for people, work on this list, and open them back up. sound good? SOUNDS GOOD. also, i need to do a genderbent chapter. MY THIRST FOR GENDERBENT HAIKYUU IS SO REAL. 
> 
> oh, and! and! i just wanted to tell you guys, that i am also on tumblr! mazel-tov.tumblr.com! my blog is mostly anime, buT IF YOU WANNA TALK TO ME ABOUT HAIKYUU, LIKE. YOU CAN GO CHIT CHAT WITH ME THERE. also, i'm going to try and make it a goal to start replying to comments!! because!! i NEED TO BE MORE SOCIAL!! and you are all so sweet!!! and!!!!!! AND!!!!!!!!!!!1 yeah. oK I AM GOING TO STOP TYPING THIS IS A REALLY LONG NOTE


	15. Kuroo Tetsurou

“Kuroo, get off! You’re heavy!”

“No.”

“Kuroo-!” Hinata whined, trying to push the older boy off, but Kuroo relaxed his body even more, crushing Hinata under him. “I can’t breathe!”

“But you’re so comfy,” Kuroo replied, resting his chin on the top of Hinata’s head, and Hinata squirmed, Kuroo smirking when he felt Hinata’s ass wriggle against his crotch, “Well hello there.”

“Fuck you, Kuroo!” Hinata snapped, sagging underneath him. “Fine. I’ll just die here. I’ll die because my boyfriend felt the need to crush me with his freakishly large body.”

“It’s a good way to go,” Kuroo hummed, then he sighed, rolling off Hinata and lying next to him on his back, “I’m so bored.”

“Yeah,” Hinata replied, his voice muffled by blankets, “What could we do?”

“Hmm, I can think of a few things…” Kuroo smirked, propping himself up on an elbow and looking down at Hinata with a predatory smirk. Hinata glanced at him, then squeaked, hiding his face in the blankets. “Aww, c’mon, don’t be like that. It’s not like we haven’t done it before…” Kuroo’s smirk widened as he ran his hand down Hinata’s back, stopping to grope his perky butt, then running his hand back up.

“I’m not in the mood for that,” Hinata replied, then turned his head to look at Kuroo, his cheeks pink, “…You could…try and put me in the mood for that, though. If you wanted.”

Kuroo raised both of his eyebrows in interest, a smug look on his face.

“Oh ho ho? Is that so?” he murmured, leaning down to press a kiss against Hinata’s ear. “I can’t help you when you’re lying on your stomach though…” Hinata turned over, looking up at Kuroo and biting his lip.

“You’re so handsome, Kuroo,” Hinata whispered, his hand reaching up to trace along the bridge of Kuroo’s nose, and Kuroo smiled.

“Aww, you’re so sweet,” his eyelids fell halfway, “I could just eat you up.”

Hinata let out an ‘ _eep_ ’ as Kuroo leaned down to kiss his cheek, then the tip of his nose, then his other cheek. When he finally pressed his lips to Hinata’s smiling ones, he couldn’t suppress his smile either.

“Stop smiling,” Kuroo demanded, and Hinata laughed, tucking some stray hairs behind Kuroo’s ears, grinning at him.

“I can’t! I just love you too much.”

“Ugh, _my heart_ ,” Kuroo grunted, falling on top of Hinata, who squawked, “You’re too cute. There’s no way someone can be _this fucking cute_.”

“Kuroo!” Hinata smacked his back, “Get off _, get off!_ ” Kuroo rolled his eyes, grabbing Hinata and turning them over, so Hinata laid across his chest. Hinata let out an ‘ _oof_ ’, his arms wrapped around Kuroo’s neck. He looked up at Kuroo, who had his eyes closed and his tongue sticking out dramatically. “Kuroo?”

“I’m dead,” Kuroo groaned, “You killed me. You killed me with all your cute.” Hinata laughed, squirming and craning his neck up so he could press a kiss to Kuroo’s chin.

“Kuroo, kiss me,” he demanded quietly, rearranging himself so he could reach Kuroo’s mouth with his own, “Please? Tetsurou?”

Kuroo complied, his hands resting on Hinata’s back as they kissed, Hinata’s tongue running over Kuroo’s teeth.

“What are you doing on my bed?”

Hinata pulled away from the kiss, and Kuroo smiled as Hinata grinned brightly at their new arrival.

“Kenma! Kuroo and I are bored! What should we do?”

“Stop making out on my bed, for one,” Kenma replied, giving them a dirty look before looking back down at his 3DS, “And then scoot over. I wanna lay down.”

“But Kenmaaaaa, we’re boooooored!” Hinata whined, and Kuroo chuckled.

“Yeah, Kenmaaaaa, we’re so booooored!” he joined in, both of them moaning and groaning about how bored they were, while Kenma ignored them in favor of focusing on his Pokémon battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i almost made this into another threesome chapter OTL (i may or may not have a thing for threesomes................hmm)
> 
> but like, c'mon, Kuroo would totally make out with his bf on Kenma's bed. while Kenma was still in the house. maybe.
> 
> DA LIST: Kags, Sawamura, Lev, Ushijima, Terushima, Izumi and Kouji
> 
> i'M RUNNIN' OUT OF IDEAS MAN for the one pairing i had to go to "imagine your otp" on tumblr and find something cute for them to do because i couldn't think of anything for them. UGUUU. but it ok. 
> 
> also it's getting really hard to NOT make this story go nsfw..........i am trash


	16. Sawamura Daichi

“Sawamura-senpai,” Hinata whispered, shuddering and shivering, “ _S-Sawamura-senpai…!_ ”

“Hmm?” the older boy finally replied, looking up from where he was laying kisses along Hinata’s stomach and ribs. The younger boy’s face was bright red, his pupils blown wide, a little bit of drool running from his mouth. Sawamura licked his lips. “What is it, Shouyou?”

“Please,” Hinata shuddered, tugging on Sawamura’s collar to bring him back up to Hinata’s face, “ _Please._ ”

Sawamura complied, pressing his open mouth against Hinata’s, his tongue easily slipping inside Hinata’s mouth, swallowing Hinata’s pleased moans.

“Sawamura-senpai,” Hinata fidgeted, licking his lips and looking off to the side, “Um, well…Did I do a good job today? During practice?”

“You did,” Sawamura grinned at him, “You’ve really improved since you’ve joined. You’re doing great.”

“Again,” Hinata sighed, his fingers running through Sawamura’s hair.

“You’re doing great,” Sawamura murmured, kissing along Hinata’s neck, “You did such a good job today, Hinata. I’m proud of you.”

Hinata let out a shuddery sigh, his body shivering, and he gave Sawamura a wobbly smile.

This whole arrangement started after a practice game. The team had won, and Hinata was absolutely buzzing with excitement. Sawamura had smacked his back, laughing and asking if he was alright. Hinata nodded, his face flushed, pupils blown, a wide grin on his face.

“Well, good,” Sawamura smiled at him, “You did a really good job in the match today, Hinata.”

Hinata’s lips had parted, looking at Sawamura with wide eyes, then he licked his lips. He glanced back at their teammates, then grabbed Sawamura’s hand, leading him away from the group.

“Can…” Hinata began, his voice a low, excited whisper, “…Can you…that is…say it again? Please?”

“What?” Sawamura asked, “Why are we in the bathroom? I can’t praise you in front of the team?”

“ _Sawamura-senpai_ ,” Hinata hissed, tugging on Sawamura’s collar to bring his lips closer to Hinata’s, “Say it again? Please?”

That’s when it finally clicked.

“You have a praise kink,” Sawamura breathed out, and it made _so much sense_ , little energetic Hinata loving praise, like a little puppy begging to be pet after it successfully executed a newly learned trick. Sawamura glanced towards the entryway of the bathroom, licking his lips before he leaned down to mutter sweet nothings into Hinata’s ear, reveling in the way shivered and shook and grinned in excitement and flushed in embarrassment.

This is what they did after practice. Sawamura and Hinata would stay behind, and the captain would praise Hinata, kiss him all over, stroke his hair, rub their noses together, grin at him and tell him what a wonderful job he did during the match. And Hinata ate it up, giggling and blushing and rubbing against Sawamura like a happy kitten.

“So proud of you,” Sawamura mumbled against Hinata’s lips, kissing him softly, over and over and over, and Hinata sighed, grinning.

“Thank you,” he whispered between kisses, “Thank you, Sawamura-senpai.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "kim, don't make it nsfw." "ok yeah i got it." "...kim no he can't suck hinata's dick stop" "yeAH OK HE WON'T OK IT'S FINE" "KIM STOP THINKING ABOUT IT" "I'M NOT THINKING ABOUT IT, YOU'RE THINKING ABOUT IT" "K I M" "I KNOW HE WON'T SUCK HIS DICK IT'S FINE"
> 
> \- my thought process throughout this whole chapter
> 
> SO AS YOU CAN SEE....I COULDN'T REALLY THINK OF ANYTHING FOR THESE TWO....except for Sawamura praising the fuck out of Hinata. so. here you go. praise kink. *jazz hands*
> 
> LIST!!!: Kags, Lev, Ushijima, Terushima, Izumi and Kouji, and Takeda-sensei
> 
> ALSO, as i said before, I am mazel-tov on tumblr! lots of you came over and followed me and WOWIE THANKS SO MUCH YOU'RE ALL VERY SWEET so if you wanna go have a chit chat with me there, go for it!! we can cry about haikyuu!! or free!. it'll be a grand ole time


	17. Haiba Lev

“’Nata,” Lev mumbled, “H’nada. Oh my God. You know what sounds…so good right now?”

“Nachos,” Hinata replied, giving Lev a completely serious look, “Nachos sound so good right now.”

“Naw,” Lev replied, taking a sip from his beer can, “Naw, ‘Nata, naw. You know what sounds amazing?” Lev looked him dead in the eye, then muttered, “Cake. Let’s make a motherfucking cake.”

“No,” Hinata said, downing the rest of his beer, then burping loudly, Lev laughing at him, “I…I ain’t got anything tah make a _cake_.”

“Well, whaddya got?” Lev asked, making a move to stand up from the couch, wobbling once he got to his feet and smacking his shins against the coffee table, “C’mon, we’re cookin’. I’m hungry as fuck.”

“Why can’t we jus’ go to Taco Bell? ‘S right down the street.” Hinata groaned, “I dun wanna get up, Lev, jus’ c’mere and watch Shark Week with me.”

“Shhh, Hinata, baby,” Lev put his hand over Hinata’s face to quiet him, “ _Shhh_. ‘S gonna be fine. We’re gonna make somethin’ fuckin’ delicious, and we’re gonna eat the _fuck_ out of it. Like, ah,” Lev paused, thinking of a metaphor, “…Like the time I ate your ass. ‘S gonna be _exactly_ like that. ‘Cept I’m not eating your ass. We’re eatin’ food. Jus’ c’mon!” Hinata guffawed at Lev’s metaphor, allowing the taller boy to grab both his hands and pull him up from laying down on the couch, both of them stumbling and laughing as they entered the kitchen. They opened the fridge, “ooooh”ing at the wide array of foods inside.

“I got stuff to make stir fry,” Hinata observed, grabbing some vegetables and a package of chicken breasts, and he licked his lips, “Get the rice, Lev-chan.”

“Sure, Shou-chan,” Lev slurred, moving to the cupboards to find the rice. It took him a couple minutes, his reaction time dulled by the copious amounts of alcohol he had consumed, but he managed to find it. “Hell yeah, bitch.” He shouted, throwing the bag down onto the counter in victory, and Hinata put the chicken and vegetables on the counter and made a move to grab a cutting board and a knife.

“Get the rice cooker,” Hinata mumbled, “In the…in the thing. The cupboard, right there.” He pointed, and Lev stared at it, weakly lifting his arms, then letting them fall back to his sides.

“Ugh, too far. Why does cooking require arms? ‘M so sleepy. Why am I sleepy?”

“Cuz you’re drunk,” Hinata informed him, “’S fine, Lev, you can do it. It’s not even that heavy. Dooo it, dooo it, dooo it!”

“HOGYAAA!” Lev bellowed, grabbing the rice cooker and hefting it onto the counter. “I did it.”

“You’re so strong, Lev,” Hinata cooed, smiling at the taller boy dreamily, “Lemme feel your arms.” Lev grinned, flexing his arm.

“Bam. Welcome to the gun show, baby.”

“Oooh, Lev,” Hinata swooned, groping the muscles, “You’re arms are soooo big. Like…you could probably crush me if you wanted to.”

“Pro’ly,” Lev mumbled, “But I’d never… _hic_ …I’d never do that. You’re too tiny and cute to crush.”

“Awww, Lev-chaaaan,” Hinata giggled, “You’re makin’ me blush. C’mon, let’s make this stir-fry, I’m hungryyyy.”

It went surprisingly well, considering the two of them were drunk off their asses. They made sure to take their time chopping the vegetables and the chicken, Lev reminding Hinata to cut the vegetables first before the chicken, because of “contamination or whatever the heck”. They threw the chicken into the pan, making out while they waited for the chicken to cook. Once they deemed it cooked enough, they threw in the vegetables, and put the rice in the rice cooker, followed by another make out session.

When they deemed it fit for human consumption, they piled their plates with rice, chicken and vegetables, then collapsed back on the couch.

“Oooooh my God,” Hinata groaned in relief, “You know, for a couple’a drunk fucks, this is fuckin’ delicious.”

“Why don’t we drunk cook more often?” Lev asked, then paused, “…Why don’t we _cook_ more often?”

“Too busy,” Hinata waved him off with his fork, “Plus I don’t think we’re nearly as cautious when we’re sober.”

“Wonder how that works,” Lev mused, shoveling the rest of his rice into his mouth before setting his plate on the coffee table and flopping back onto the couch. “God, that was delicious.”

“Mhm,” Hinata managed around a piece of chicken, then set his bowl on the coffee table next to Lev’s, “Hey, hey,” he made grabby hands at him as he laid backwards on the couch, “C’mere ‘n cuddle me, Lev-chan.”

“Okaaaay,” Lev squirmed his way next to Hinata, enveloping his tiny body in his arms. “Mmm, I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Hinata giggled, tilting his head up so they could kiss. It was sloppy, Lev tasting strongly of stir-fry with just a hint of beer, and Hinata had a hard time suppressing his smile so he could kiss Lev properly.

“C’mon, let’s go to bed. I’m sleepy.” Lev yawned, but only pulled Hinata closer and nuzzled his face into his neck, making no move to get up and go toward their bedroom.

“Mkay.” Hinata mumbled, curling up in Lev’s arms, feeling safe and warm.

The next morning, they woke up with dull headaches and only slightly churning bellies. They stumbled into the kitchen and found the stir-fry still in the pan, covered with a lid, and rice still in the rice cooker. They looked at each other, shrugged, and decided to have stir-fry for breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "imagine your otp getting drunk and cooking together"
> 
> in honor me drinking a little bit too much last night, thinking about Hinata, then loudly screaming at my friends, "HELP ME, I AM IN ANIME HELL!!"
> 
> LIST: Kags, Ushijima, Terushima, Izumi and Kouji, Takeda-sensei and Ukai-kun.
> 
> um...i guess that's it!!! see you next chapter, i guess!!!


	18. Izumi Yukitaka & Sekimukai Kouji

“ _I’ll overthrow you from your title, and I’ll be the one who stands on the court the longest!!_ ”

It’s strange, seeing one of your best friends yell something so passionate while tears ran down his cheeks at a complete stranger. Izumi watched Hinata with wide eyes, his orange hair glowing in the light of the sun set, his shoulders set in a strong line, fists clenched. Izumi glanced to Kouji, who was staring at Hinata as well, his mouth parted in awe.

That boy – that King of the Court – he said something, and Hinata tensed up, and Izumi knew he was glowering down at him. The boy walked away, and Hinata huffed a breath out through his nose, vigorously wiping his face with his arm, then turning to Izumi and Kouji.

“Thank you for today!” Hinata bellowed, bowing deeply, and the two boys waved him off, saying it was nothing. Hinata grinned at them, big and bright and optimistic. “I’m going to practice a lot more!”

Hinata kept true to his word. He trained harder, practiced with anyone and everyone, jumped higher, got stronger. It inspired Izumi, and Kouji, too. They practiced harder at their own respective sports, trying their best until the day of graduation.

“Are you crying?” Izumi asked quietly, and Hinata hiccupped, standing straight and facing the front of the auditorium.

“No, I’m not!” he denied, and Izumi chuckled under his breath.

“Here, you can use these…” Kouji offered him a small pack of tissue, which Hinata took gratefully, quietly blowing his nose while the principal continued with his speech about how they were taking the next big step, how they were that much closer to college.

After the ceremony, the three of them sat under the giant tree in the school yard, their diplomas rolled up into little tubes. Izumi stared at it, then glanced to his friends, Hinata looking at the school in a sort of nostalgic way, and Kouji staring at Hinata.

Izumi had known about Kouji’s little crush on Hinata for a while now. Kouji had told him at a sleepover, Hinata snoring away on his bed, the two of them laying on the floor on a futon. Kouji’s breath had tickled Izumi’s ear, and Izumi had leaned over to whisper that he kind of had a little crush on Hinata, too, ever since the volleyball tournament.

Kouji decided to confess to Hinata today, before they all parted ways. Izumi wished him good luck, decided to hide his own feelings, because he felt nothing would come of the situation. He didn’t think anything would come of Kouji confessing either, but it was better for him to get it off his chest rather than regret it later.

“Hinata,” Kouji began, and Hinata and Izumi both turn to look at him, Izumi giving him an encouraging smile and nod.

“Yeah?” Hinata asked, and Izumi scooted away from Hinata a little bit, trying to give the two of them some room, watching the exchange with a flutter of excitement and jealousy.

“Um, well, I have something to tell you…”

“Sure! What is it?” Kouji swallowed, steeling his nerves as he grabbed Hinata’s hand and looked at him determinedly.

“I…I like you, Hinata-kun!” he said loudly, and Hinata’s eyes widened, and Izumi stifled his giggle behind his hand. “More than a friend!” he added on, and Hinata’s jaw worked up and down, trying to form words.

“I…Kouji…You…?” Hinata stuttered, his cheeks turning redder and redder.

“Erm…Well, I don’t expect you to like me too, or to give me an answer or anything like that! I just wanted you to know!” Kouji reassured him, giving his hand a squeeze. “Um…Izumi, didn’t you have something to tell Hinata, too?!”

“Eh?!” Izumi panicked, “N…No, no I didn’t!” he waved his hands back and forth, and Hinata gave him a curious look.

“Do…Do you like me, too?” Hinata asked quietly, and Izumi blushed, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Um…Well, yeah, I do…” he admitted quietly, “But just like Kouji, I…I don’t expect you to like me too or anything…”

“You guys…” Hinata huffed, taking Izumi’s hand and looking back at the school, “You guys are absolute turds! I can’t believe you would spring this on me right before we go to separate high schools!”

“Er…Sorry, Hinata…” Izumi apologized, staring at their interlocked hands.

“Yeah, sorry.” Kouji also apologized, and the three of them sat in silence, holding hands and staring at the school.

“It’s alright,” Hinata said after a while, “…I’m gonna miss you guys, in high school.”

“We’ll miss you, too.” Izumi replied, and he leaned over to press a soft kiss on Hinata’s cheek. Kouji visibly bristled, and, not to be outdone by Izumi, also leaned in to kiss Hinata’s cheek.

“Losers.” Hinata chuckled, squeezing their hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shout out to the person who requested these two and said that a graduation themed thing would be cute i forgot your username and i don't feel like looking through my messages to find you BUT YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE
> 
> LIST: Kags, Ushijima, Terushima, Takeda-sensei and Ukai-kun
> 
> so i think i'll finish this list, then this little series will be listed as complete. which, it probably won't be, b/c heY I GOT SOME OTHER IDEAS, but school is starting up again soon!!!
> 
> tomorrow i have orientation, so i most likely won't post another chapter. school officially starts for me on the 27th, and my schedule is packed this year!!!! so...i will be very busy...and...probably won't have a lot of time for extracurricular writing...*sniff*
> 
> but yeah, we'll see what happens!!! thanks again for the comments and kudos and love!!!!! it is much appreciated~


	19. Ukai Keishin & Takeda Ittetsu

Ukai didn't really like kids.

They were messy, smelly, and when they cried he ground his teeth and had an immediate craving for a cigarette.

So when Takeda told him that his sister had her second child and that they were going to visit his new niece and his nephew, Ukai wasn’t really enthused. But he went along, because Takeda had bribed him with barbeque and beers after they visited with the little runts, and Ukai really couldn’t say no to barbeque.

They arrived at Takeda’s sister’s house, and ran into her husband. He had wild, orange hair, blue eyes, and a bright grin as he adjusted his tie.

“Hey, Ittetsu-chan!” he greeted, “Hello, Ukai-kun! Sorry I can’t stay, I have to run into work really quick. I’ll be back in a couple of hours!” he turned around to place a kiss on his wife’s cheek, “See you later! Goodbye, my sweet little Natsu-chaaaan!” he cooed at the baby in her arms, kissing her forehead and absolutely melting when she cooed at him.

“Bye, sweetheart,” Takeda’s sister called after him, letting out an affectionate sigh as she watched him jog towards the train station. “He’s as excited as ever. Hello, you two! Please, come in!”

“Oh, onee-chan, Natsu is beautiful!” Takeda gushed, carefully taking the baby into his arms, “She’s got Akihiko-kun’s hair, too!”

“Yep, another little red-head,” she giggled, calling up the stairs, “Shouyou! Uncle Ittetsu and Uncle Ukai are here!”

“I’m comin’, Mommy!” came a high voice from upstairs, then a tiny little body was carefully making its way downstairs.

Ukai had met Shouyou a couple times when he was younger, but he had always preferred the company and lap of Takeda.

“Uncle Ittetsu!” Shouyou cried happily, “Are you holdin’ Natsu-chan? Isn’t she so cute?!”

“She’s adorable, Shouyou!” Takeda agreed, grinning at the small boy, “Are you excited to be a big brother?”

“Yeah!” Shouyou nodded, “I’m gonna be the best brother ever! Even if Natsu-chan sometimes pulls my hair…and that one time she throwed up on me…”

“That’s alright, Shouyou, all babies do that sometimes,” Takeda reassured him, “Ukai-kun, did you want to hold her?” he asked, turning to Ukai.

“Erm, that’s alright-“

“Oh, don’t be so shy, Ukai-kun!” Takeda’s sister grinned at him, “You’ll do just fine!”

“…Fine.” Ukai huffed, reaching to gently take the new baby from Takeda.

“Oooh, Uncle Ukai, you’re so gentle!” Shouyou praised him, tugging on Takeda’s pants, “Up, Uncle Ittetsu, up!”

“Yes, yes,” Takeda lifted Shouyou up with a groan, “You’re getting too big, Shouyou. One day I won’t be able to carry you!” Shouyou blanched, looking completely scandalized by the thought.

“No! Nuh-uh! Uncel Ittetsu will always be able to carry me!” Takeda laughed, nuzzling his cheek against Hinata’s hair when the little boy wrapped his arms around his neck.

Ukai returned his attention to the newest addition to the Hinata clan. Natsu was extremely tiny in Ukai’s arms, her head covered in the same shock of orange hair Shouyou had. She was cooing and spitting all over herself, amazed by the sight of her own fingers wriggling helplessly in front of her. Ukai huffed a laugh, glancing up to see Takeda and his sister chatting away, Shouyou’s head buried in Takeda’s neck.

Ukai decided to indulge himself and leaned down to sniff at Natsu’s hair.

Mmm. New baby smell.

He pressed a kiss to her temple, and she grabbed at his nose, giggling as he made a noise of protest. He looked up to see Shouyou staring at him with playful golden eyes.

“Wow, Natsu really likes you, Ukai-kun,” Takeda’s sister observed, giving him a playful grin. Takeda was watching him with fond eyes.

“He smelled her earlier!” Shouyou blurted, “I saw it!”

“Why you little…” Ukai ground out, reaching out to pinch Shouyou’s nose, making the little boy squeal and laugh in delight, “Didn’t your mom teach you to respect your elders? Little punk.”

“Sowwy, Uncle Ukai!” he cried trying to push his hand away, “Please stop pinching my dose!”

The five of them sat in the living room, the three of them taking turns holding Natsu until she ultimately fell asleep in her mother’s arms. Shouyou was sitting on the floor, coloring in his coloring book, tearing out pages for Ukai and Takeda to color alongside him.

“What color should I make this lizard, Shouyou?” Takeda asked, and Shouyou hummed, handing the man a green crayon. “Thank you!”

“You’re welcome!” Shouyou replied politely, turning to Ukai’s picture of a lion, “Make that bird red,” he demanded, pressing his finger against the picture before tacking on a “Please.”

“Sure thing, squirt,” Ukai sighed, feeling a little silly for coloring; he was a grown man for God’s sake! But grown men always follow the whims of small children, it seemed.

“I’m going to go put Natsu in her crib,” the woman stood carefully, making the steady trek upstairs to Natsu’s room.

“So, do you like having a little sister, Shouyou?” Ukai asked, deciding to make some small talk. He saw Hinata’s head bob up and down.

“Yeah! Takin’ care of Natsu-chan is fun! ‘Cept diaper changin’. I leave that to Mommy and Daddy.” Shouyou explained, scribbling with his crayon, “But once Natsu-chan gets older, we can play cars and go to the beach together ‘n stuff!”

“Sounds like a lot of fun,” Takeda spoke up, and Shouyou nodded, setting down his blue crayon to pick up the pink one.

“Uncle Ittetsu, are you and Uncle Ukai gonna have a baby?” Shouyou asked, and Ukai dropped his crayon while Takeda choked on his own saliva.

“P-Probably not, Shouyou,” Takeda stuttered, his cheeks a brilliant red color.

“Boo,” Shouyou pouted, “I think you guys should have a baby. Uncle Ukai and Uncle Ittetsu would be good daddies!”

“Well…Thanks, squirt,” Ukai ruffled his hair, “We’ll see what happens.”

After coloring with Shouyou and chatting with Takeda’s sister, the two of them decided it was about time to head out.

“Aww, do you hafta go?” Shouyou whined, “I wanted to show you my new cars…”

“Maybe next time,” Takeda grinned, leaning down lift Shouyou up, “Goodbye, Shouyou! See you next time, okay?” he pressed a big, sloppy kiss on his cheek, making the little boy giggle in delight. Then Shouyou reached out for Ukai, and Ukai took him with a smirk, pinching his cheek and pulling it out, making Hinata laugh.

“Until next time, ya little brat,” Ukai let his cheek go, pressing a kiss to where he had pinched, then setting Shouyou down so he could run back to his mother, giggling all the while.

“See you guys!”

Ukai sighed, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it.

“You really are good with kids, Ukai-kun,” Takeda said softly, “I don’t know why you don’t like them.”

“Kids are troublesome,” he replied easily, inhaling and letting the smoke leak out his nose. “…But I’ll admit I have a soft spot for those Hinata kids.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I PRESENT TO YOU...THE UNCLE AU. WHERE UKAI-KUN AND TAKEDA-SENSEI ARE DATING, AND TAKEDA'S OLDER SISTER IS HINATA'S MOM. SO TAKEDA-SENSEI IS HINATA'S UNCLE. *JAZZ HANDS*
> 
> so how ya guys been? good. i am glad.
> 
> tomorrow, i'm celebrating my birthday! my real birthday is on monday, but everyone is busy on mondays!!! so, sunday is celebration day. i'm gonna be MIA again for a few days, so i don't know when i'll get the next chapter out for you guys!!! u_u!
> 
> my list is small tho!! Kags, Ushijima, and Terushima! i also don't know what to do for these chapters. o_o I'LL FIGURE SOMETHING OUT THOUGH!!!
> 
> until next time!! you're more than welcome to hang out with me on my tumblr, which is mazel-tov!!


	20. Ushijima Wakatoshi

Ushijima Wakatoshi was the strong but silent type. One angry look was enough to make babies cry, and dogs to whimper.

Yes, he prided himself on these intimidating qualities. It was good for playing volleyball.

But, like most people, Ushijima had a soft spot. He didn’t really _like_ making babies cry, or making dogs run away from him when he kind of just wanted to pet them.

One day, he was walking home, sulking and eating a protein bar, having scared a cat away when he reached up to try and pet it. He turned down the usual alleyway to get back to his house, pausing when he heard jingling.

He looked down at the ground to see an orange, fluffy kitten with a collar in its mouth, making its way down the alleyway, pausing when it saw Ushijima.

Ushijima blinked slowly, glancing around before turning his attention back to the tiny kitten in front of him. Maybe it was God giving him a second chance since he scared off the first cat. He carefully knelt down, slowly reaching his hand out, allowing the kitten to sniff him.

“It’s okay,” he muttered, “I won’t hurt you.”

The kitten maneuvered the collar into Ushijima’s hand, letting out a little meow, plopping down on its butt and watching expectantly as he inspected the collar.

It was black with orange lace around it, the back tied into a nice little ribbon. There was a bell hanging from it and a little tag shaped like a crow.

“Hinata Shouyou,” Ushijima read, and the kitten meowed again, licking its lips and looking at him with expectant golden eyes. “Uh…Is that your name?” The kitten mewled an affirmation, getting up to walk closer to Ushijima, rubbing against his hand.

Ushijima felt the arrow go through his heart. Cats _never_ liked him. He allowed himself to stroke the cat, his whole hand able to cover its whole body.

“Do you have a family?” he asked, pulling his hand away. The kitten shook its fur out, licking its lips when it looked at Ushijima again. Then it began to claw its way up his leg. “I guess that’s a no? Are you coming home with me?”

The kitten made himself comfortable on Ushijima’s shoulder, purring all the while.

“Looks like you’re coming home with me, then,” Ushijima sighed, scratching under its chin and making his way home.

He snuck the cat past the apartment’s landlord, rushed upstairs to his apartment and let the kitten explore his bedroom, setting the collar that came with it on the bed. He left the cat and went to the kitchen to make himself something to eat.

After dinner, he took a can of tuna and returned to his bedroom. When he entered his room, he saw a young boy (a middle schooler?) with two pointy cat ears sticking up from his unruly mop of orange hair sitting on his bed in one of his way too large t-shirts, tying the collar around his neck, smiling as it chimed. He looked to Ushijima, grinning widely, an orange tail flickering happily behind him.

“Hello!” he chirped, and Ushijima slammed his bedroom door shut.

“What is this?” he demanded darkly, looming over the boy on his bed, “Who are you? Where’s the kitten? Why are you wearing cat ears?” he reached out and tugged at the ear, his eyes widening as the ear stayed attached to the boy’s head, the boy yowling in pain.

“What did you do that for?!” he whined, rubbing the ear to soothe it, “That’s not a very nice thing to do to someone you just met!”

“Who are you?” Ushijima asked again, glaring down at the cat boy, who grinned, pointing to his collar.

“Hinata Shouyou! Resident cat boy and defender of justice!” he jumped from the bed, doing what seemed to be a pose straight from the Sailor Moon series, the large t-shirt riding up slightly to reveal more skin on his thighs. Ushijima raised an eyebrow, and Hinata huffed out a breath, his bangs fluttering slightly, “Okay, maybe I’m not a defender of justice, but I _am_ a cat boy.”

“…What?” Ushijima asked, rubbing his temples and sitting down on his bed. “What the hell? _What?_ ”

“Anyway, is it okay if I stay here for a while? Usually cat people have the ability to change from humans to cats at will, but I started off as a cat, and like, during puberty, usually we gain the ability to change? But you don’t have a whole lot of control, and you just like…switch whenever, and it’s really a hassle, so-“

“ _What?_ ” Ushijima hissed, “This doesn’t make any sense. Cat people are like, in manga, or anime.”

“Umm, well, I’m standing right here, and this is real life? So? Can I stay or not?” Hinata folded his arms, his tail swaying in annoyance. He paused, then hiccupped, turning into the small orange kitten that Ushijima picked up on the way home, landing on top of the t-shirt Hinata had been wearing and inside the circle of the collar he had been wearing. The kitten meowed angrily, irritated to have been interrupted in his explanation of cat boy logic. He hopped over the collar and wandered over to Ushijima, pawing at his legs, trying to convey his previous question through his golden eyes.

“…You can stay,” Ushijima huffed, “But you sleep in the living room!”

Thus began Ushijima’s adventure of housing a cat boy.

Hinata didn’t go to school, his family was his mother (“She was a cat lady who preferred to stay in her cat form, and cats usually ditch their young when we reach like, what, four or five weeks old? So I’m basically like an orphan! And you’re kind of like my owner!”), and didn’t understand how underwear worked (“Yeesh, Ushijima-kun, I understand you humans don’t like seeing each other naked, but can’t I just wear your shirts? _Ow!_ Okay, _okay_ , I’ll put on the underwear! Yeesh…”)

So, Hinata was treated like any other house cat. He stayed at Ushijima’s apartment, lounging around all day, people watching from the balcony (keeping his ears and tail out of sight), and trying his damnedest to control his ability to transform from a human to a cat at will.

“I’m home,” Ushijima called tiredly, holding up a bag of take out, “And I brought food.”

“Welcome home, Ushijima-kun!” Hinata greeted, jingling as he walked over to the older boy, licking his lips, “Smells delicious!” then he hiccupped, Ushijima watching unimpressed as a little orange kitten dropped to the floor, growling and hissing in annoyance.

“I’ll set the table.” Ushijima deadpanned, trudging to the kitchen.

Hinata followed, dragging the shirt he had been wearing with him, hopping up onto the chair, patiently waiting for another hiccup.

“How is that whole ‘transformation at will’ thing coming along for you?” Ushijima asked, pulling the food out of the bag, dumping his order of Drunken Noodles out onto his dish, tiny meows coming from Hinata’s seat. Ushijima looked down at the little kitten, laughing through his nose. “You know,” he began, reaching down to pick up the little kitten, stroking its fur, “I kind of prefer you like this, to be honest.” And without thinking, he pressed a kiss to the top of Hinata’s furry little head.

Then Hinata transformed back into a human, grinning at Ushijima before he wrapped his arms around the boy’s neck, pressing a kiss to his slightly parted lips.

“Are you sure you don’t like me like this, Ushijima-kun~?" Hinata purred, and Ushijima turned bright red, dropping the boy.

“Sh-Shut up! Put your shirt back on!” he shrieked, covering his eyes. He heard Hinata laugh, then heard shuffling and jingling. He peaked from behind his fingers to see Hinata trotting towards him, his collar back in place, smiling happily, his tail wagging back and forth.

“C’mon, Ushijima-kun, let’s eat! I’m starving!”

Ushijima thrust a plate at the other, sitting down and violently eating his noodles, Hinata giggling and purring throughout the entire meal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CATBOY AU bc i have been reading a lot of catboy fanfiction don't look at me *crawls back into trash can*
> 
> mY LIST IS DOWN TO TERUSHIMA AND KAGS!!!! i'm going to write Terushima, and then finish off this series with Kags!!
> 
> well, the story will be listed as completed but, i might add more to it??? i'm not sure!! there were other ideas I wanted to dabble in but hmmm...i dunno. it really depends! because...school starts tomorrow......and my semester is pretty packed! (goin' to school 6 days a week.........i can feel the headaches already)
> 
> WELL UH I HOPE YOU ENJOYED!!! it was really hard writing and thinking of something for Ushijima, since we don't really know a lot about him...except that he's kind of an asshole??? so...idk...i think i could have written him better if i knew a bit more about him lol
> 
> ANYWAYS, UNTIL NEXT TIME!!! thanks so much for the kudos and comments!! it really means a lot UuU


	21. Terushima

“Hey, go to dinner with me!”

“Whuh?” Hinata asked, looking at the recently defeated Jouzenji wing-spiker, who was grinning at him.

“Go to dinner with me! Like a date! It’ll be tons of fun!”

“…Like a d…date?” Hinata asked, utterly confused and thoroughly embarrassed.

“Yeah! C’mon, I want to talk volleyball with you!”

Hinata agreed, hesitantly, and Terushima asked for his number, and he gave it to him, and Terushima grinned at him and waved at him when they parted ways, promising to text him the details of their date. Hinata, still confused, followed his team to the bus, Kageyama awkwardly patting him on the back and congratulating him on his date.

“You know, just cuz you’re…gay, doesn’t mean that we’ll treat you any different,” he said.

“I’m not gay!” Hinata yelped.

“I mean, you’re still the same old dumbass you always are, just you like boys. And that’s cool.” Kageyama continued, ignoring Hinata’s protest, “I mean, I’m pretty sure everyone on our team is gay. Except Tanaka. And me.”

“Will you please stop talking?” Hinata groaned, hiding his face behind his hands, “You ramble when you’re nervous and it’s so embarrassing.”

“Dumbass, I’m trying to make you feel better!” Kageyama shouted, smacking Hinata on the back of his head.

On the bus ride home, Hinata’s phone chimed with a new message, and Hinata had to push Kageyama’s face away from looking at his message.

_‘hey! how does Italian food sound? (^ v ^)’_

_‘that’s fine. y did u want to go on a date with me??????????’_

_‘cuz i think ur cute!!!! (^3^)’_

Hinata smacked his face against his phone, and Kageyama made a confused noise, trying to grab the phone from Hinata, who squawked indignantly, pushing him away and flipping his phone closed.

A couple weeks later and Hinata was preparing for his first date with Terushima. They had been texting and getting to know each other, Hinata telling him some basic stuff about his family and school and his teammates; Terushima telling him about his teammates, his family, his tongue ring and how much it hurt when he got it, and school. It was casual, and got easier as time went along. Terushima really liked using emoticons, and he always asked Hinata why he used so many exclamation points ( _‘for emphasis, of course!!!!!!!!!!!’)_.

“Hey, Hinata!” Terushima greeted him outside the little Italian restaurant, waving him over.

“H-Hey,” Hinata mumbled, and the two of them went inside the restaurant, sitting in a little booth in the corner.

“So, how have you been?” Terushima asked, making small talk. Hinata shrugged, choking out a ‘good’, swallowing tightly. He was so _nervous_ , and he didn’t know why, he texted Terushima all the time; why would talking to him in person be any different?

“What are you gonna order? I might just get spaghetti. Or maybe lasagna?”

Hinata wanted to ask if it was hard to eat when Terushima had a tongue ring, he wanted to tell him that he personally liked cheese ravioli and gorging himself on Italian bread. But he was just too _nervous_ , his throat felt swelled shut, and choking out words would just be _embarrassing_. He settled for a noncommittal noise and hiding behind his menu.

Terushima huffed out a sigh, looking at the menu across from him. Was Hinata feeling intimidated? First date jitters?

He glanced down at the menu, then felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. It was a text from Bobata, asking how the date was going. Terushima paused, blinking, then grinning, ignoring Bobata and typing out a new message.

‘ _what r u gonna get? (. 3 .)?_ ’

Hinata jumped slightly when he heard his phone chime, pausing when he read the message from Terushima. He blinked, then smiled, feeling some of the butterflies fluttering in his stomach retreat slightly.

‘ _i really like cheese ravioli!!!!!! but really I only eat a little bit b/c I like eating the bread. Is eating with a tongue ring hard????????????_ ’

‘ _It was at first!!! But now it’s a piece of cake._ _〜_ _(_ _￣_ _▽_ _￣_ _〜_ _)_ _I gotta keep it clean tho, or else I could get an infection. Can I try your raviolis when they come??? (^___^)?_ ’

‘ _of course!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Only if u let me try w/e ur getting!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_ ’

They continued to text each other, Hinata giggling and blushing when he caught Terushima smiling fondly at him. The waitress came and took their orders, and slowly but surely they began to talk instead of texting, Hinata feeling more comfortable knowing that he could retreat to his phone if he couldn’t properly articulate himself. They shared their food, as promised, Terushima very impressed with how good cheese ravioli was.

“Aw, too bad we can’t hang out more!” Terushima lamented as they left the restaurant, stretching his arms above his head, “I was just getting you to come out of your little shell!”

“Well, there’s always next time,” Hinata replied, giving Terushima a grin, then when he felt the butterflies crawl up his throat, he pulled out his phone, sending the other boy a text message.

‘ _I had a lot of fun tonight, Terushima. Maybe next time we hang out, we won’t need phones!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_ ’

Terushima grinned at Hinata, tucking his phone in his back pocket and taking a step forward, leaning down slightly to press their lips together in a soft kiss.

He pulled away, laughing at Hinata’s awe-struck look, his face five shades darker than it was earlier.

“Next time, we definitely won’t need phones!” Terushima said resolutely, and Hinata smiled nervously.

“Y-Yes!” he replied, and Terushima kissed his cheek before the two of them parted ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "imagine your otp passing notes under the table at a fancy restaurant"
> 
> did u guys know that Terushima doesn't have a first name??? like, i looked through the manga and like, there was no first name. Terushima, what is even your name. pls.
> 
> THIS ONE...WAS extremely difficult for me to write!!!! but i managed to get it done, while listening to the album Red by Taylor Swift...i've been listening to it a lot recently????? idk why. it makes me think of falling in love with coffee shops...............
> 
> NEXT CHAPTER IS KAGEYAMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm so fucking PUMPED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 KAGEHINA IS MY OTP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! like my heart just hurts looking at them and thinking about them UGH my babies.........
> 
> so after i finish the Kageyama chapter, this story will be listed as complete, but i think i'll come back and add some more chapters with other ideas. but since i'll be hella busy with school and stuff, i'm just gonna listed it as complete. HELL YEAH?? HELL YEAH. OK.
> 
> if you wanna dick around, i'm on tumblr as mazel-tov!!! UNTIL NEXT TIME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	22. Kageyama Tobio

Kageyama had a next door neighbor.

His next door neighbors were the Hinatas, a family of four; the father, Hinata Akihiko, the mother, Hinata Keiko, their son, Hinata Shouyou, and their newborn daughter, Hinata Natsu.

Kageyama had no interest in them, but his mother had ordered him to take over a cake she had made them to welcome them to the neighborhood, and he didn’t feel like getting yelled at by his mother, so he did as he was told and took the cake over.

Keiko had answered the door, little baby Natsu sitting on her hip, her wide golden eyes staring into Kageyama’s soul.

“Hello!” Keiko greeted cheerfully, and Kageyama faltered, his soul crippling under the weight of Natsu’s gaze.

“H-Hello,” he turned away from Natsu to look at Keiko and hand her the cake, “My mother made you a cake. To welcome you to the neighborhood. We live right next door.”

“Oh, yes, the Kageyama family, right?” He nodded, and Keiko smiled wider, all warm and nice, “Thank you very much!...Uh?”

“Tobio,” he clarified, and she opened her mouth to say something, but a sudden crash and spilling noise from inside the house made her grin fall. She turned around, and there, in the living room, stood a little boy with a shock of red hair, just like his little sister’s, his golden eyes wide in alarm as he looked at the knocked over vase, a small white volleyball in his hands.

“ _Shouyou_ ,” his mother grated, and the boy shrunk back against the wall, “What happened here?”

“I-I’m sorry, Mama!” the boy stammered, “I-I was jus’ tryin’ ta spike the ball, l-like on TV last night!”

“What have I told you about playing with balls in the _house_ , Shouyou?” she said exasperatedly, pinching the bridge of her nose in between her fingers. She sighed, turning back to Kageyama with a tight smile, “Thank you again for the cake. Give your mother my regards, alright Tobio-kun?”

Kageyama was quick to nod and jolt away from the situation, but it was definitely not the last time he would see the Hinatas.

Sometimes Kageyama would come home and Keiko would be there with Natsu, his mother playing with the bubbly baby enthusiastically, the two mothers reveling in Natsu’s shrill shrieks of delight, while Kageyama fought back a scowl. Other times Akihiko would be there after work, talking with his father about work related things (because they worked in the same office…go figure).

The family member that Kageyama had maybe kind of sort of developed a soft spot for was Shouyou.

Shouyou was around eight years old, just starting third grade. He was an adventurous tyke, getting yelled at frequently and often covered in dirt or bandages. He also apparently had an extreme interest in volleyball. Which Kageyama just happened to eat, sleep and breathe.

Kageyama was practicing sets in his backyard. It was a warm, sunny day with a nice breeze going. He practiced receiving, bouncing the ball off the back of the house and letting it smack his arms before he went about setting.

“Hey!”

Kageyama jumped at the outburst, the volleyball bouncing off the house and smacking him square in the face. He turned toward the gate dividing his home from the Hinata residence, seeing little fingers wriggling around a hole in the wood.

“Hey, hey! ‘Cuze me, are you playing volleyball?!” Kageyama walked over, prodding at the fingers so they went back to their owner, a little golden eye coming into view, “Hey, are ya?”

“Yes,” he replied, then, “Isn’t it rude to spy on people in their backyards?”

“I-I’m sorry!” Shouyou cried, “I jus’ heard somethin’ that sounded like a volleyball and I jus’ wanted to see…’M sorry for spyin’! I won’t do it again!”

“That’s alright,” Kageyama sighed, peeking through the hole, “You’re Shouyou, right?”

“Yep!” the little boy replied, “I’m Hinata Shouyou! I’m eight years old and I like earthworms!”

“Earthworms?” Kageyama asked, sticking out his tongue, “That’s kind of gross. I’m Kageyama Tobio. I’m thirteen, and I like volleyball.”

“Me too, me too! I love volleyball! I wanna be like the Small Giant! Sometimes I get to watch him on TV!” Shouyou explained, his mouth smashed inside the hole in the fence, “Tobio-kun, can I come over and play volleyball with you?! Jus’ for a little while, please please _pleeeeeease?!_ ”

“…I guess,” he agreed reluctantly, “Only if it’s okay with your mom, though.”

“Yay! I’ll be right over, Tobio-kun!” Shouyou cheered, jolting away from the fence and towards his house. Less than five minutes later, Shouyou showed up in Kageyama’s backyard, grinning widely and ready to play.

Kageyama started with some simple passes, helping Shouyou with his receives, even humoring the young boy and setting a ball or two for him to try and spike. Kageyama was never really good with kids (even if there was a five year age difference), and he still wasn’t very good with Shouyou, having to bite back several insults that welled up in his throat. Kageyama had never really had…friends before. So he supposed this interaction with Shouyou was a good way to build up some social skills.

“Tobio!” he glanced to the back door, his mother smiling at the two of them, “Oh, Shouyou-chan, you’re here too!”

“Hello, Auntie Kageyama!” Shouyou greeted cheerfully, “Tobio-kun was teaching me about volleyball!”

“Well, isn’t that nice?” his mother smiled widely at him, probably proud that he was interacting with a child _without_ scaring them. “Well, it’s time for dinner. Shouyou-chan, your mother called, and you have to go home now.”

“Awww!” Shouyou whined, “I wanted to stay and play volleyball with Tobio-kun!” he stomped his foot petulantly, pouting and taking Kageyama’s hand in his, giving him a determined look, “Let’s play volleyball tomorrow, okay Tobio-kun?!”

Kageyama rolled his eyes, giving Shouyou a curt nod, making a noise of surprise when Shouyou wrapped his arms around his waist in an excited hug, cheering loudly.

“Yay! Thanks, Tobio-kun! I’ll see you tomorrow!” and with that, Shouyou sprinted off, yelling all the way.

“…He’s exhausting,” Kageyama told his mother, and she laughed, telling him to wash up before dinner.

Kageyama’s week continued, going to school, going to volleyball practice, then coming home and squeezing in some time to play with Shouyou and do his homework before bed.

It was Thursday, when Shouyou came over. He trudged into the backyard, significantly more bandages on him than usual, an angry pout on his face and tears welling up in his eyes. Kageyama raised an eyebrow, used to Shouyou barreling into his backyard and attacking him in a hug, yelling about things that happened at school.

“…Hey,” Kageyama said softly, and when Shouyou didn’t respond, only clutched the bottom of his shirt tighter in his tiny fists, Kageyama sighed, sitting down in the grass. “Sit down next to me?”

Shouyou obeyed, sitting so that their sides were pressed close together, Shouyou nuzzling his hair against his shoulder.

“Everything okay?” Kageyama asked quietly, still trying to figure out the whole ‘talking to kids’ thing.

“I got beat up on the playground today,” Shouyou finally blubbered, clutching Kageyama’s shirt tightly and turning his head to hide his face, “They got in trouble, but I got in trouble too, because I fought back.”

“Why did you get beat up, Shouyou?” Kageyama asked, ignoring the hot flash of anger that shot down his spine, Shouyou tensing up and burying his face in Kageyama’s armpit, “Hey, get out of there.”

“I don’t wanna say,” he mumbled, and Kageyama sighed, wrapping his arm around Shouyou and rubbing up and down his arm.

“Well, whatever it was, those guys are idiots,” he replied, “And one of these days I’ll teach you how to fight back.” He looked down at the orange fluffball buried in his armpit, his tiny arms unable to fully wrap around Kageyama’s middle.

“I told them I was gonna marry you,” Shouyou admitted, clutching Kageyama tighter, “They said that was stupid, and that I couldn’t marry a boy, and that it was weird and gross. I told them it wasn’t, and they all ganged up on me.”

Kageyama’s hand halted in his soothing ministrations, his eyes widening and cheeks heating up at Shouyou’s painfully blunt and honest words.

“…Y…You said _what?_ ” he asked. Shouyou lifted his head up to glare at Kageyama, his lower lip jutting out.

“That I’m gonna marry Tobio-kun!” he yelled, and Kageyama shushed him, blushing hotly. “When we’re older, we’re gonna get married and play volleyball every single day!” he hid his face again, squeezing Kageyama as tightly as he could, “I’m gonna be Tobio-kun’s wife!”

Kageyama choked, unable to hold back his laughter. Shouyou pulled away from him, blushing brightly and pushing at his arm.

“What?! What’s so funny?!” he demanded, and Kageyama snorted, trying to muffle his laughter behind his hand, “Tobio-kun, stop laughing at me!”

“I-I’m not,” Kageyama sniffled, wiping his tears away, reaching out to pinch one of Hinata’s cheeks with a shaky grin. “Geez, what’s with you, you brat? Shouting that like it’s nothing…”

“Staaahp!” Shouyou smacked Kageyama’s hand away, rubbing his cheek, “W-Well it’s true! I wanna get married to Tobio-kun when I’m old enough…” Shouyou fiddled with his fingers, looking at the grass, and Kageyama chuckled, shaking his head.

“Tell you what,” Kageyama turned towards Shouyou, deciding to humor the boy, “If you get better at volleyball, you can be my wife. Deal?” Shouyou’s head shot up, his eyes sparkling as he grinned.

“Really?!” he squealed in delight, and Kageyama nodded, Shouyou cheering and throwing his arms around Kageyama’s neck, hugging him tightly, “I love you, Tobio-kun!”

“Yeah yeah,” he pat Shouyou’s back.

“Tobio-kun,” he whispered in his ear, “Can I have a kiss first?”

Kageyama blinked, then huffed, turning his head to press a small kiss on the boy’s cheek.

“There. Ready to play volleyball?” he asked, and Shouyou nodded, then pressed a sloppy kiss right on Kageyama’s lips.

“Yeah, yeah! Toss to me, Tobio-kun!”

“O-Oi! D-Don’t just kiss people on the lips without their permission, you brat!”

“It’s okay, because I’m your wife now!”

“ _No you’re not!_ ”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POSTIN' THIS REAL QUICK B4 I GO TO BED
> 
> FINALLY. I HAVE DONE THE KAGEHINA FOR THIS STORY. hallelujah. also it is a childhood friends/next door neighbor AU bc i have suddenly become a sucker for next door neighbor/childhood friends kissing each other on the mouth SOBS
> 
> SO THIS STORY IS LISTED AS COMPLETE, but me thinks it is far from complete!!! there are still a lot of things i want to write, so this may be listed as complete, BUT DONUT WORRY, i'll post updates sporadically when and if i write some fun stuff. 
> 
> I GUESS THAT IS IT!!!!!!!! thank you so much for reading and reviewing and leaving kudos and THANKS SO MUCH FOR LIKE WHAT 5000 HITS??!!!??!!/11/1 what the heck i can't believe it INCREDIBLE
> 
> as always, i am mazel-tov on tumblr, AND I WILL SEE YOU AROUND!!!!!!!!!


	23. You

“Okay, but hear me out,” your friend begins, “You could just _talk_ to him.”

“Oh my God, are you an idiot?” you hiss, leaning in closer over the desk in between the two of you, “I can’t just _talk_ to him.”

“Why not?” she tilts her head, drinking from her milk carton, “What’s the worst that could happen?”

“He could _hear_ me,” you groan, your head resting against the cool wood, “God, why does he have to be so _cute?_ ”

“ _So_ cute,” your friend agrees, “Yet so, _so_ dumb.”

“ _I know._ ”

“Which is _why_ you should just talk to him!” you glare at her.

Oh, your best friend.

So cute. Yet so, so dumb.

“It’s not that simple,” you try to explain, “Not everyone is a hot bombshell like you.”

“Since when am I a hot bombshell?” she laughs nervously, blushing and taking another sip from her milk carton, “Anyway, this isn’t about me. It’s about you. And how you should just go talk to Hinata-kun.”

“And I told you, I can’t!” you shake your head, “I don’t stand a chance.”

“How do you not stand a chance? He just seems like a dorky volleyball player. If anything, you have like, a ninety nine percent chance with him.”

“Whatever,” you mutter, taking a large and angry bite from your sandwich. “This sandwich tastes like ass.”

You suddenly hear someone call your last name from the doorway, glancing to see one of your classmates pointing outside.

“Someone is here to see you!” they tell you, and your brow furrows. You don’t know who it would be, since you don’t really have other friends, so you stand and approach the door.

“Yes?” you ask, coming face to face with a familiar face, “Oh, Kageyama-kun. What is it?”

“I was asked to deliver this letter,” he muttered, “So. Here.”

You take the proffered letter from Kageyama, raising an eyebrow at the stickers adorning it.

“What, is it from a child?” you ask with a snort, and Kageyama mutters a ‘basically’ before bidding you farewell. You shrug, walking back to your friend, “Look, nerd, I got a letter.”

“A love letter?” she asks excitedly around a mouthful of her roll and you sit back down, opening it and pulling out the handwritten letter.

“My dearest,” you read, “I am taken by you. You are so beautiful, like the sun sparkling against the delicate blues of the ocean.”

“I’m gonna throw up,” your friend joked, making gagging noises.

“I would like to meet with you after class to discuss going out on a date, blah blah blah.” You sighed, taking another bite of your sandwich.

“Well that’s exciting,” your friend tries, and you’re half-tempted to throw your half-eaten sandwich at her.

You sit through the rest of your classes chewing your pencil, twisting your hair on your finger, bouncing your leg. You had never had been confessed to before, and so far, you were not a fan of it. It made you uncomfortable, the feeling of a rock sitting in your stomach making you feel sick.

You found yourself dragging your feet towards the courtyard of the school, the rock in your stomach growing heavier and heavier until you were vaguely certain you were going to vomit from nerves.

“Ah, you came!” you stiffened. You knew that voice. There was no way. There was no fucking way that this was happening right now.

“H-Hinata-kun?” you stammer, and he grins at you, all blinding sunshine and absolutely no chill.

“Yep! I’m glad you accepted my letter! I…I was a little too nervous to go give it to you myself…” he inhales deeply, smacking his cheeks, “But I’ve been pumping myself up all day, and I won’t lose now!”

“Lose…?” you mutter to yourself, then Hinata is grabbing your hands, giving you an excited look.

“Will you go out with me?!” he yells, and you feel your cheeks heat up.

“Wh…Really?” you ask, and he nods enthusiastically.

“Of course! You’re so pretty and nice and you smell good and you always come to our games and cheer us on!” he explains, and you hide your face behind a hand, groaning in embarrassment.

“You saw me at the games?" you ask, and when he nods, you groan again; you did so many embarrassing things in the stands, and he still was interested in you? "Yes,” you reply quietly, “Of course I’ll go out with you, Hinata-kun.”

“You will?! _Really?!_ ” he cries, and you nod, unable to keep the grin off your face. “ _YAHOO!!_ I promise to make you the happiest lady in all of Japan!!” you laugh, moving in slightly to press a kiss to his cheek.

“I’ll hold you to it,” you say with a smile, and Hinata grins, lacing your fingers together.

“C’mon, I want to introduce you to my teammates!”

“Everyone already knows me!” you laugh.

“Not everyone knows you as _my girlfriend_ ,” he countered, and you blushed.

“Fair enough.” You shrug, and you follow the boy to the gymnasium, listening to his excited chatter the whole way with a giant smile on your face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm...WELL HERE YA GO
> 
> idk what to say...this came out a little rushed and weird bc writing reader-inserts aren't really my forte...it also doesn't help when i don't like putting [Name] into reading inserts...IT JUST FEELS WEIRD TO ME. so gomen that this is kinda weird and bad and silly but i wanted to do a hinata/reader bc the story is hinata/everyone
> 
> also my favorite line is "all blinding sunshine and absolutely no chill." hahahahaahhahahaha I HAVE NO CHILL
> 
> i am mazel-tov on tumblr, feel free to come hang out with me!!!!


	24. Kuroo Tetsurou & Kozume Kenma

At some point, Kuroo was blessed with two cute little boyfriends.

It was originally just him and Kenma, his childhood friend, but at some point, the two of them had become smitten with a little orange ball of sunshine from Karasuno.

“How would it even work, with three people?” he asked Kenma one night. He was cuddled up to Kenma’s back, the other boy turned away from him and playing some game on his PSP. He felt Kenma shrug.

“I guess, it would be like what we’re doing right now,” he replied quietly, “But with Shouyou somewhere rambling about volleyball.”

Kuroo chuckled softly, his insides warming at the visual.

“That sounds nice,” he murmured honestly, and Kenma hummed in agreement.

It took a while before either of them had any idea of how to approach the boy with their proposition, and it was difficult, not only to ask their third member, but to work out their feelings together about the whole thing. There was a lot of jealousy issues to work out, but they both knew that they wanted this, wanted to be together and wanted to be with Hinata.

“Shouyou,” Kenma waved him over to the sidelines, where he and Kuroo had been quietly chatting.

“What’s up, Kenma? Ooh, do you guys wanna practice together?!” he grinned brightly at them, holding up a volleyball, “Kenma, let me hit some of your tosses!”

“That’s not quite what we called you over for, short stuff,” Kuroo smirked fondly at the smaller and younger boy as he bristled at the nickname, “We have a different motive.”

“Shouyou,” Kenma began quietly, “You know Kuroo and I are…together, right?” Hinata nodded.

“Yeah, you guys do couple things together, like kiss and stuff. What about it?”

“Um, well…you see…uh…” Kenma tilted his head, trying to find the words to accurately convey their intentions to the other, “Kuroo and I…we uh…We wanted…”

“I think what Kenma is trying to say,” Kuroo interrupted, placing a comforting hand on the blond boy’s shoulder, “Is that, Kenma and I have both developed feelings for you. And we both wanted to…ah, how to put it…? Invite you, per se, into our relationship. Like, a threesome. But not just sexual!” he added on quickly, watching Hinata’s face contort in confusion, “Like, be with us, so we can do all the couple stuff that Kenma and I do…but with you, too.”

The three of them fell into a semi-uncomfortable silence, Kenma’s face flushing darker and darker and Kuroo’s face contorting more and more until he looked slightly constipated.

“So, what you’re suggesting,” Hinata began slowly, quietly, “Is the three of us enter a polyamorous relationship?” Kenma blinked furiously while Kuroo let out a low whistle.

“Didn’t think you’d know the terminology, squirt,” he said, resting his elbow on Kenma’s shoulder, “But yeah, that’s what we’re suggesting. Do you want to?”

Hinata hummed, rocking on his feet, holding the volleyball in his hands behind his back.

“I know Kenma really well, and we’re friends and talk a lot,” he looked to his feet, suddenly shy, “But I don’t know a lot about Kuroo-kun.”

“Well then,” Kuroo smirked, “Let’s get to know each other, Shou-chan.”

And they did get to know each other. Kuroo and Kenma invited Hinata to see what they usually did on dates, including Hinata in everything so he never felt like a third wheel. At first, Hinata instinctively clung to Kenma like a lifeline, since the two of them had been friends prior. He slowly warmed up to Kuroo, much like Kenma did when they were younger. Not that Kuroo minded, of course, because a part of him really loved to see Kenma and Hinata holding hands when they went on their dates. It was harder for them, since Hinata lived so far away, but they made it work. Some weekends Hinata even got to spend the night with them.

“Kenma, you cheated!” Hinata grumped, sitting in between Kuroo’s legs while the three of them duked it out in Super Smash Brothers.

“Did not,” Kenma countered, “I’m just better at this game than you are.”

“Yeah, because you cheat!” Kuroo laughed, setting down his controller so he could give Hinata a squeeze.

“You two are adorable,” he chuckled, leaning over to kiss Kenma on the cheek. Hinata wriggled in his arms, turning to face him.

“Me, too!” he demanded, pointing to his cheek. Kuroo rolled his eyes and pressed a kiss to his cheek as well. Hinata then released a jaw cracking yawn.

“Guess that means it’s bed time,” Kuroo said softly, tousling Hinata’s hair affectionately.

“I want middle,” Hinata mumbled, rubbing his eye, and Kenma nodded, reaching over to turn off the Wii. Kuroo got into bed first, his back against the wall. Hinata crawled in after him, pausing to lean down and gently press their lips together. It was soft and sleepy, Hinata sighing and shivering pleasantly. Kuroo felt the bed dip as Kenma got in, Hinata pulling away and pressing one last peck against his lips. Hinata turned over, his back pressing against Kuroo’s front. Kenma leaned down to kiss Hinata as well, Kuroo’s eyebrows raising as the two of them slipped each other some tongue.

“Hey now you two, don’t give me a boner before bed.” He warned, and Hinata laughed, Kenma rolling his eyes.

“Now why on Earth would we do that?” Kenma muttered, leaning over Hinata to press his lips to Kuroo’s.

“Good night, my cute little boyfriends,” Kuroo sung, laying down and getting comfy, one arm tucked underneath the pillow and the other thrown over Hinata’s waist. Kenma settled against Hinata’s front, holding onto Kuroo’s hand while his head nuzzled against Hinata’s neck.

“G’night,” Hinata yawned again, “Love you guys.”

“Love you,” Kenma mumbled, his hand weakly squeezing Kuroo’s as he drifted off.

“Love you guys, too.” Kuroo whispered, smiling as his eyes slipped shut.

_‘I’m the luckiest guy alive,’_ he thought to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SHOUT OUT TO YOU, hahahaharlequin, BC YOU AND I BOTH WANTED THIS CHAPTER REAL BAD (b-_-)b
> 
> HOW ARE Y'ALL DOIN'??? i've been better. WRITING ESSAYS IS GOING TO KILL ME ONE DAY. i'm breaking out with stress pimples and i'm forgetting that showering is a thing you're supposed to do to avoid looking disgusting. #COLLEGELYFE
> 
> but i finished this chapter, and i'm gonna post it before i go to bed, cuz tomorrow I HAVE TO WORK ON YET ANOTHER PAPER!!! luckily it's just a draft for now, but work is work. *shrug*
> 
> theraputic kurookenhina cuddles made me feel a lil better tho. no idea what's gonna happen next chapter, bUT WE'LL SEE!!! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR OVER 7000 HITS!!!!!!!!!! HOLY FUCK. i didn't even know there were 7000 people in the world. science is amazing. thank you so much for your continuing support, kudos and comments!!! Y'ALL MAKE MY DAY A LITTLE BIT BRIGHTER \\(^3^)/


	25. Kageyama Tobio

Kageyama is too pretty, and it’s not fair.

She’s elegant, she’s dazzling, even though she looks like someone spilled water all over her homework.

It pisses Hinata off, like a lot, like how fucking dare she be so fucking beautiful. How dare she get the attention of boys, and girls, and how dare she be so fucking cool and not let it get to her head and focus on volleyball.

It gets really fucking hard to focus on volleyball when Kageyama plays. She ties her sleek, long, straight black hair into a ponytail, gets that delighted gleam in her eye, wears those tiny, _tiny_ volleyball shorts-

Hinata shakes her head and smacks her cheeks for good measure, _focus, Shou, focus!_

And she does, long enough for Kageyama to toss to her so she can spike it into the opposing court.

“Very good, Hinata, Kageyama!” Ukai calls from the sidelines, and Hinata turns to Kageyama with a grin, holding up her hands for a high-five. Kageyama cooly lifts her hands and indulges Hinata, smacking her hands with more force than is necessary, and Hinata yelps, whimpering at the sting of her palms.

She hears Tanaka and Nishinoya laugh at her, then feels Nishinoya ruffle her hair.

After practice, Hinata tries really hard to not sneak peeks at Kageyama’s chest while their changing, then finally gathers the courage to speak up.

“H-Hey, Kageyama!” she says, and Kageyama glances at her with a raised eyebrow. “U-Um! Would you wanna come over a-and hang out?”

Kageyama observes her with an even gaze, then shrugs, pulling on her sweat pants, and Hinata grins, hurrying to change her clothes.

They had only done this a few other times…Not hanging out, they had done that plenty of times.

Now they had started kissing each other when they hung out.

Hinata wasn’t sure what it was with their team, they were all super affectionate with each other. It was completely normal for them to hug each other when they scored or executed something correctly, almost all of the second and third years kissing the younger girls on the cheeks when they exceeded expectations. They were all also subject to groping from Tanaka and Nishinoya, who often smacked their teammates on the butt (Hinata always likes the way Kageyama’s posture goes ramrod straight and her face slowly turns a bright strawberry red when Tanaka lands a good solid smack) or grabbed each other’s boobs (Hinata has gotten her little A cup boobs pinched so many times she continues conversation easily, even when Nishinoya comes up behind her and squeezes her chest).

At team retreats, they were always daring each other to kiss, so it wasn’t a big deal.

But she and Kageyama never _stopped_ kissing.

Granted, the first time they did kiss was in front of all their teammates under the goading of Tanaka and Nishinoya (surprise surprise), but the next time they hung out alone, Kageyama touched Hinata’s hand softly and asked if they could do it again with pink cheeks.

Hinata likes kissing Kageyama. She’s soft and smells nice, and they always go slow and gentle. Hinata can’t even imagine kissing boys at this point, because Kageyama has gotten _really good_ at kissing, and boys are kind of loud and smelly and annoying.

They made it to Hinata’s house, greeting her mother and Natsu, who was so excited that her mother allowed her to help with dinner that she wouldn’t bother them in Hinata’s room.

Hinata still locks her door, though.

They sit on her bed, and Hinata inhales softly as Kageyama leans forward, pressing their lips together gently. She feels her face heat up and her stomach coil as Kageyama presses a little bit harder, her hands resting on Kageyama’s shoulders while Kageyama’s hands landed on her knees.

They pull away and look at each other, Kageyama’s eyes flickering from Hinata’s eyes to her lips, and Hinata unconsciously licks them, looking down at Kageyama’s lips. They both lean forward, kissing each other again, but this time, Kageyama’s lips part slightly and her tongue is lapping at Hinata’s bottom lip, asking for permission to enter her mouth.

Hinata’s lips part with a soft gasp, their tongues sliding against each other, making Hinata moan softly. Her arms wrapped around Kageyama’s neck, pulling her closer as their tongues battled for dominance.

It feels good, it feels _really_ good, and Hinata is gasping as Kageyama’s hands trail over her thighs, going up her skirt-

“Shou-chan!”

Hinata and Kageyama jump away from each other, their eyes wide and their cheeks flushed, Hinata swallowing as Natsu smacks her hands against the door.

“Shou-chan, Tobi-chan! Dinner is ready!”

“C-Coming, Natsu!” she calls, hearing Natsu’s little footsteps go down the stairs. She looks back at Kageyama, who is fiddling with the hem of her skirt, her cheeks red.

Hinata smiles, leaning forward to press a kiss to Kageyama’s warm cheek.

“We can continue after dinner, if you wanted,” she whispers, and Kageyama’s brow furrows, and she nods, and Hinata smiles again, the two of them heading downstairs for dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> surprise, bitch. i bet you thought you'd seen the last of me.
> 
> BUT SRSLY WHOA HEY what's happening what's going on. another chapter. another kagehina. but this time with CISGIRLS! i've been having a crisis where i REALLY want to date a girl but i can't bc of personal reasons. u_u so LESBIANS YAYAYAYAyayayYAYAYYA
> 
> this started off as something i was going to post separately, bc i thought it was gonna go nsfw, but it ended up being all cute and fluffy and i was like "this is perfect for kisses!" SO HERE IT SHALL STAY!!!
> 
> i guess that's all i got for you this time. don't know if/when i'll post another chapter. if you want updates or anything, follow me on tumblr, mazel-tov!
> 
> OH MY GOODNESS WAIT, I COMPLETELY FORGOT!!!
> 
> THANK YOU SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SOOOOO MUCH FOR OVER 11,000 HITS ON THIS BODY OF WORK, AND OVER 700 KUDOS!!!!!! i had no idea this story would become so popular, but i am so so happy and so grateful!!!! thank you thank you thank you. <3


End file.
